The Nephalem of Kuoh Academy
by castlecrasher009
Summary: Tony 'Dante' Redgrave, Age 16, student of Kuoh Academy, jack-of-all-trades and demon hunter extraordinaire. Now what is a handsome guy to do when he is suddenly thrust into the affairs of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels? "This party is getting crazy. Let's rock!" DantexHarem
1. Mission 00: The Legend of Sparda

The Nephilim of Kuoh Academy

By: Castlecrasher009

**Disclaimer:** Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom. I own nothing.

Mission 00: The Legend of Sparda &amp; The Stylish Hunter

In the beginning, there were three realms.

The first realm was Heaven, where the biblical God and all of his angels resided. These beings represented Light, Order and Purity in the universe.

The second realm was called Earth, where the Humans and Yokai existed side-by-side.

The third realm was known as the Underworld, or as many would call it, Hell. Here the Devils, who were the opposite of Angels and represented Darkness, Chaos and Sin, reigned supreme over their realm. Amongst the devils were four who were the strongest of them all. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. These four devils, known as the Four Satans, alongside the 72 pillars, powerful devil clans who made up the noble hierarchy, ruled over the Underworld and all who existed in it.

For a time, these three realms existed independently of one another and all was peaceful.

Until a single event started a chain reaction that changed everything.

Hundreds of millennia ago, God's most powerful angel, Mundus, became corrupted by his own power and challenged God for control over Heaven. A brutal battle ensued that shook the very foundation of existence until God finally subdued Mundus. Seeing his most powerful angel completely corrupted and fearing another uprising, God casted Mundus into the deepest part of the Underworld known as the Abyss, a subterranean world completely devoid of light and the resting place of beings so ancient and evil that even the devils feared them and their insatiable hunger for souls. Demons.

And so, God imprisoned Mundus in the Abyss and bound him in a seal that would keep him imprisoned as long as God existed. And for a time, everything was peaceful again.

But Mundus's evil influence was far greater than God could imagine.

Those angels who were exposed to Mundus's presence were affected by his evil and slowly became corrupted themselves, becoming what would later be known as the Fallen Angels. God saw his children's fall from grace and felt that he had no choice but to exile them from Heaven less all of his angels become corrupted. But because he cared about them and saw the potential for them to be redeemed, he did not imprison them in the Abyss and instead simply casted them out of Heaven.

With nowhere to turn, the Fallen traveled to the Underworld where they took up residence in one of the less populated regions of the realm. The Devils, however, did not take the intrusion well and soon conflicts began to spring up between the Devils and the Fallen. These conflicts became skirmishes, then skirmishes became battles, and then at last an all-out war broke out between the two sides. This war would eventually spill over onto the Earth, where humans started getting caught up in the war. God saw this and realized that he had made a mistake when he allowed the Fallen to move freely and now that the Devils and the Fallen were influencing humanity, he was forced to take action. With regret, he ordered his angels to destroy both the Fallen and the Devils to prevent humanity from being led astray from his teachings. It was here that the Great War began in earnest and would continue for thousands of years; until two millennia's ago, something happened that no one could have foreseen.

God and the Four Satans died.

With Heaven and the Underworld leaderless and the three faction's numbers depleted from the ongoing war, the Angels, Devils and Fallen all withdrew to their respective homes to try to salvage what they could of their societies.

The Great War had ended…..but the nightmare had just begun.

The whole time the war was being waged above, deep inside the Abyss, Mundus was gathering strength. Using his corrupted angelic powers, the Original Fallen Angel took control of the demon hordes that dwelled within the subterranean world and became the lord of all demons. When God died, the seal that bound Mundus to the Abyss weakened, giving the demon lord the chance he had been waiting for. With the demon hordes at his command, Mundus shattered the seal holding him and the demons at bay and invaded the Underworld. The Devils and Fallen Angels did not have the strength to repel the hordes and were forced to abandon the Underworld and take refuge on the Earth. With the whole of the underworld under his control, Mundus turned his attention to Earth. No longer was his ambition to control only Heaven, Mundus would rule all of existence with his power. And so, the war between the human world and the demons began. Though they fought bravely, the humans and yokai stood little chance against the might of the demons and with the three factions already exhausted of their strength, all hope seemed loss.

Until another unlikely thing happened.

A single devil rose up to challenge the demons.

His name…was Sparda.

Sparda single handedly battled against Mundus and his demons and was able to push the horde back into the Underworld. The Three Factions, having witness to this amazing feat, entered into a temporary truce and mustered their remaining forces to aid Sparda in pushing the demons and Mundus back into the Abyss, where Sparda used his own power to seal the breach.

The nightmare was finally over.

With the demons sealed once again, the beings of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld were finally able to begin rebuilding their civilizations. The angels returned to Heaven while the Devils and the Fallen reclaimed the Underworld. Within the Devil faction, new leaders were being appointed and Sparda was offered the chance to become the supreme leader of the devils. To everyone's shock, Sparda refused the position and instead he himself selected the new leaders to replace the old Satans who died during the Great War. With this done, Sparda traveled to the Earth and quietly vanished into history.

The Three Factions would sing tales of his deeds for hundreds of years to come and the devil who fought a legion of demons would become legend.

The Legendary Dark Knight; Sparda.

\- Present Day -

The city was abuzz with activity even as it rolled on into the dead of night as people meandered around in search of either alcohol to drink or members of the opposite sex to spend some time in the throes of passion. Nightclubs and bars advertised their contents with flashing neon signs and doormen who would both welcome patrons in but remove the undesirables from the establishments. In one of the less populated back alleys, we find a young man calmly walking down the narrow path. The young man appears to be around the age of 16 with platinum white shoulder length hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a red vest, red pants with knee high black boots, black gloves and a large red trench coat with its sleeves rolled up to expose his shirt covered forearms. He had his hands tucked into his coat pockets as eh casually walked down the alley until he came to an entryway that lead down between a couple of buildings. The young man descended the stairs until he arrived at a single glass framed door with a small bell hanging just above the door. Once he reached the door, he pulled it open and listened to the soft ringing of the bell that announced the arrival or departure of a patron. Walking inside, the young man took stock of the room he had entered. The place looked like your typical western bar with the long wooden bar separating the room from where the bartender worked while several fixed barstools sat waiting for people to use them. In the middle of the room sat a poker table, which was currently in use by a group of men. It wasn't very much but it definitely fit the bill of your everyday American bar, which wouldn't have been so out of place for the simple fact that this was Japan.

Guess the owner wanted to give it a western appeal.

Fine by him…he was a Yankee after all.

The young man went straight up to the bar and took a seat directly behind the bartender, who spoke up when he heard the customer take a seat.

"What'll you have?"

"Strawberry Sundae." The young man replied.

The bartender visibly flinched in surprise at both the request and the apparent young age in the voice. He turned around to find a 16-year-old boy with white hair, blue eyes and a red coat sitting at the bar. Quickly getting over his shock, the bartender decided to set this boy straight on where exactly he was.

"This is a bar, son. This is no place for a boy."

The men at the table chuckled at the scene while the boy in question continued to sit there at the bar.

"Well, that's a shame. I was just trying to sweeten up the air in here. Kind of smells like shit, or more like…blood."

The bartender paused as he wiped down one of his glasses as he listened to the young man talk.

"Well, that's alright, I'm more interested in this rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here there's this bar, more like a dive, really, where instead of money they take your life as payment. Kind of scary."

The men at the table kept playing while one of them, who was sitting behind the boy with his back turned to him, pulled his cigarette from his mouth as he spoke up over his shoulder.

"Well sorry for scaring you there, kid."

"Royal straight flush, is it?" The boy said, as he looked at the hand the guy was holding from over his shoulder. "Playing a hand like that can get a guy killed, you know."

The man sighed as he laid the cards down and spread them apart to reveal he had a royal straight flush with the diamond suite. "Look, how about I buy you a soda or something, kid." The man said as he stood up and turned around…only to find himself staring down the barrel of a black handgun the kid was pointing over his shoulder.

_*BANG!*_

A bullet ripped through the air and tore into the man's head, causing him to fly backwards just as the shell casing for the round bounced off the bar with a 'pink'. As the man continued his backwards arc, something weird happened.

The man's flesh suddenly exploded and a large, black, furry monster lunged at the boy.

_Insert Music – Devil May Cry Anime Opening Theme_

The boy threw himself away from the bar just as the beast smashed into it, turning the once nice, smooth wooden fixture into a shower of splinters. The boy slide to a stop in time to see the other two men explode like the first guy to reveal two more beasts with their glowing red eyes glaring murderously at him. As the two charged, the kid suddenly produced a silver handgun, which he threw up in the air before catching it, and pointed them at the opposing beasts.

_*BANG!-BANG!*_

_*BANG!-BANG!*_

Both beasts were thrown back as their heads were shredded by the bullets fired from the dual handguns. As the boy watched them fall to the ground lifeless, he failed to notice the one that wreaked the bar charge him until the beast grabbed ahold of one of his arms while it bit down with its razor sharp teeth on the other one. As it began to shred the flesh of the boy's arm, he didn't notice the boy drop the handgun from his right hand while he just stared at the beast like he wasn't getting his arm chewed to ribbons.

"Not bad…mister royal straight flush."

The boy opened his palm up towards the skylight above just as a large object smashed through the glass and land in his hand. The object turned out to be a large claymore that was easily as long as the boy was tall with a human skull with horns, ribcage and two humerus that act as a guard. Despite the fact that his arm was being held, the boy effortlessly swung his sword at the beast that was holding him.

_*SHING!*_

"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!'

The beast let out a death cry as its body split in two and fell to the floor dead. The boy then placed the sword on his back and holstered both handguns as he surveyed the damage he had inflicted on the beasts he was fighting. Satisfied that they were all dead, he casually walked over to the front door before stopping and pulling his sword off of his back again.

_*SHING!*_

There was a startled cry on the other side of the door as the boy shoved the blade through the door up to the guard. The glass on the top half of the door shattered to reveal the bartender impaled on the blade with a shocked look on his face before he slumped forward.

"The next time you guys set up shop, make sure you include strawberry sundaes on the menu." The young man said as he withdrew his sword, opened the door to let the bartenders body fall to the floor and casually walked out and up the stairs as he placed the sword on his back once more.

_End Music_

However, just as he was about to reach the final step, the bartender's flesh exploded open to reveal another beast that roared and charged at the boy. He simply responded by quickly spinning around, pulled out his handguns, and leveled his silver one right at the head of the beast before he spoke out one last word.

"Bingo."

_*BANG!*_

\- End Mission 00 -

[Author's Notes]

You ever have one of those times where you get an idea in your head and no matter what you do, you can't get rid of it until you put it on paper? Well, this is one of those times.

This is my third fanfiction creation and it is a Devil May Cry/Highschool DxD Crossover. Starting things off is a retelling of the factions, great war and the legend of Sparda blended together in a way that would work for the story, and since Mundus looked like an angel in the first game, I used it as a means to explain not only how the fallen angels become corrupt, (I know that originally they fall because they are tempted by humans, but in this story this is how it got started) but it also creates a place that separates the devils from the demons in the underworld.

Yes, I used the beginning of the anime for my intro for Dante but it kind of fit. You will also notice that he is younger here than in cannon. The reason should be obvious.

Anyways, read, review, and tell me what you think.

Peace.


	2. Mission 01: A Date with a Fallen Angel

Mission 01: A Date with a Fallen Angel

_*BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-SMASH!*_

"Urgh! Damn clock. And I was having a nice dream too."

Tony 'Dante' Redgrave cursed the man who came up with the idea of the infernal machine known as the alarm clock as he sat up in his bed and ran a hand over his face. He had come home late after one of his 'jobs' that he had completed when a group of demons had set up shop in a small bar in one of the back alleys of Kuoh City. The extermination had gone off without a hitch and now there were four less demons lurking around killing humans at will. The only thing he would have really liked is being able to sleep in after coming home at 2 o'clock in the morning on a school night.

Damn school system. It just doesn't respect the efforts of a hard working demon hunter.

Letting out a tired yawn, the young hunter rose from his bed and stretched his tired body, the satisfying sound of popping joints let him know that it was still a little stiff. Speaking of stiff…

"Damn…it's still growing. Really need to measure that thing when I get the chance."

Shrugging off the surprise of his ever growing 'prowess', Dante went over to a nearby desk to retrieve a pair of sweat pants that he had hanging on the chair to cover his bare form. Slipping them on, he noticed that he had a new message on his cell phone if the blinking blue light was any indication. Grabbing the phone, he flipped it open and pressed a few of the buttons to read the message. He grinned when he saw who sent it and why.

_Job completion confirmed. Payment has been credited to your account._

_-Enzo_

"Ah, good ol' Enzo." Dante whispered as he placed the phone back down and went to find a shirt to wear. Enzo was his 'agent' that helped him find work in his specific field of expertise. The man would go out and establish contact with certain individuals or groups that had some kind of demon problem and then offer service to have the problem dealt with. Once negotiations were taken care of, he would forward the details to Dante via phone and in turn, he would go out and deal with the problem. Once the job was complete, Enzo would then collect the payment, take out his share as a 'service fee', and then give the rest to Dante via a private bank account. The money that flowed in was pretty good, considering the dangers his work entailed. But who would he be if was afraid of a little danger.

A whinny little pussy, that's who. And Dante was no pussy!

No sir!

"Dante….Dante."

"Yes, Mrs. Hyoudou?"

"Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and come down to eat"

"Got it."

Letting out another yawn, Dante opened the door to his room and started down the hall towards the stairs that would lead him to the kitchen to eat with his adopted family. However, as he was passing by another door, it suddenly flew open as a person came rushing out of the room.

"Whaaa!"

"Oomph!"

Dante suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall when the person who came out of the room and slammed into him. Shaking his head from the sudden collision, he looked down to find a head of light brown messy hair flowing down the back of a distinctive female form. Distinctive due to the fact that he could feel a pair of soft mounds pressing up against his chest. The girl looked up, his blue eyes met a pair of amber orbs, and he knew immediately who had ran into him.

This girl was Miyoko Hyoudou, the only child of the family.

"Oh, sorry Dante, I wasn't watching where I was going." The 16-year-old girl said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"You know I would actually believe that apology if you weren't blatantly feeling me up right now." Dante replied flatly, as he felt the girls' hands rubbing up and down his torso from under his shirt.

"Can I help it if I can't start the day without feeling your godly abs in the morning…did you get bigger?" Miyoko replied/asked as she continued to feel him up as one of her hands dipped a little low.

"Alright, I think you've sexually harassed me enough for one morning. Let's get down to the kitchen and eat, I'm starving." Dante gently pushed the girl off of him, revealing that she was hearing a pair of form fitting PJ's, and resumed his walk towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time that she had ambushed him in the hallway and coped a feel of his body; in fact, it was a bit of a routine with them in the mornings. It didn't really bother him too much; after all, there were worse things in the world than having a pretty girl molest you every morning.

Far, far, _far_ worse.

It didn't take long for the two teens to get down to the dining table and eat with the rest of the family. Dante and Miyoko sat on one side of the table while two adults sat on the other. Mr. Hyoudou was a salary man with messy light brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses and was in his mid-forties. Mrs. Hyoudou was a full time housewife with dark brown smooth hair that she kept tied up in a ponytail that traveled down her back. She had the same amber eyes that Miyoko had and a slightly lighter skin tone then her husband. These two were the birth parents of Miyoko and the ones who took Dante in.

So, you're probably wondering how a Yankee like Dante who was born in America ended up in the care of a family in Japan, right?

Well, Dante was born to a woman named Eva Redgrave and a man named Nigel Knight (aka Sparda the Dark Knight). He also had a twin brother named Virgil. Now, one night when he was just a few years old, his father mysteriously vanished, leaving Eva and his sons alone in the world. They made due without their father around, but he could still remember the look of sadness from his mother from time to time as she thought about her missing husband. But one night when he was eight years old, disaster struck the family. A large band of demons who had managed to escape the Abyss attacked the family in their own home. Eva tried to fight back but their numbers were too great and it became apparent that they would overrun them within moments. In a last desperate attempt to save her children, Eva placed them in a magic circle. She made sure that they were both carrying a pair of amulets that they were given for their birthday and she gave Dante a small letter addressed to someone he didn't know. With all the preparations complete, Eva went to activate the circle, just as the demons broke into the room. Dante can't remember much of what happened after that but the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground in front of a small house in a place he had never seen before. He also found himself alone, without his brother. That was when Mrs. Hyoudou appeared. The housewife had seen an odd light appear and disappear in front of her home and came out to investigate, only to find a very confused and scared Dante sitting on the front lawn. She rushed over to him and checked him over, finding the letter he had on him. When she read the letter, Dante could see a variety of emotions flash across her face. Confusion, shock, worry, sadness and at least, understanding. The housewife took the boy inside and showed the letter to her husband. After he read it, the two stepped into a separate room to speak in private while Dante waited patiently in the living room. A few minutes later, the two adults came back with gentle smiles on their faces and introduced themselves. Turns out the two had known Eva and Nigel from their earlier years. Mrs. Hyoudou had meet Eva when she was working at a café shortly after she graduated high school and the two became fast friends. Soon after Eva introduced her to her lover, Nigel, and little woman stayed close in contact with the two for many years. Coincidentally, it was Nigel who first introduced her to the man who would later become her husband. From that point on, the two couples formed a familial bond with each other to the point where they entered into an agreement where if they were to have children and something were to happen to the parents, the other couple would take them in as if they were their own. The letter was in fact addressed to Mrs. Hyoudou asking her to fulfill the terms of the agreement and take Dante in. So with everything explained, the two asked Dante if he would like to live with them. Dante agreed and that was how the young boy became a part of the Hyoudou family.

Anyways, back to the present and the breakfast table where everyone was enjoying a meal of steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and broiled fish. Dante would have preferred to have pizza, but he guessed he couldn't always get what he wanted, right?

While he was eating, the boy let out another tired yawn. This was something that Mrs. Hyoudou picked up on as she looked over and spotted the slightly dark spots under his eyes.

"Dante, did you stay up late again?"

An acknowledging shrug was her response and she let out a sigh.

"Dante, you shouldn't be staying up so late at night, especially on a school night. You won't be able to focus on your studies if you're too tired and it's bad for your health."

She got another shrug. "Ah, don't worry about me. I've operated on a few hours of sleep before and I'm doing all right in school. I'll manage."

The housewife shook her head slowly. "Please listen to me, Dante; I know that I'm not your real mother, but I can't help but to worry about you. Your mother was a great friend of mine and she entrusted you to me. I want to make sure that you are not only happy and healthy, but ready to take on what is ahead of you."

Mr. Hyoudou decided to add his two cents into the conversation.

"She's right, Dante. I know that we aren't your parents but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. You're still our son and we only want what is best for you."

Dante sighed as put his chopsticks down. "I know, and I really appreciate what you guys have done for me. Hell, if it were any other couple, they probably would have just dumped me in the nearest orphanage and wipe their hands clean of me. And then what would have happened to me? I would have probably turned into some major delinquent. But you two took me in without a second thought. You gave me a roof over my head and three squares a day, that's more than I could have hoped to have if I was on my own. So, I hope that you guys don't think that I don't appreciate you guys because I do. And thank you."

The Hyoudou's smiled at the boy's words, even Miyoko was smiling at her 'big brother', with emphasis on _big_. It was then that Mrs. Hyoudou glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Oh, look at the time. You two are going to be late if you don't hurry and get ready."

Both Dante and Miyoko nodded and bottomed up their bowls of miso before bolting back upstairs to get dressed. A few minutes later Dante came back down wearing a black blazer over a red shirt and black slacks and shoes. Normally the blazer would be closed up but Dante always kept his open. Miyoko came down a minute later wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black corset which emphasized her border D-cup bust, black cape and red frill skirt with a white lace around the edge and clack dress shoes. After getting their bags and wishing the adults a good day, the two teens left for another day at school.

\- Kuoh Academy -

Kuoh Academy. A prestigious school ranked as one of the highest in Japan for its scholastic standards and was recently an all-girls school before it became co-gender. Because of this, the student male to female ratio was rather skewed with the number of female students being higher than the males. The academy is separated into three divisions, a primary school, a high school and a college. Those who graduate from the academy are highly respected and sought after in the professional arena. Which begs to ask how someone like Dante, who had mediocre scores at best, could get himself accepted into such a high-end school. To be honest, he didn't know, nor did he really care about such things. The only thing he really cared about was finding a nice quiet place to rest and maybe catch up on a few Z's. Which is what he was doing at the moment. Dante was reclining in his chair with his feet up on the backrest of the chair in front of him with a math book covering his face as he got a few more winks that he had missed out on.

Too bad some people wouldn't let him sleep in peace.

"Why am I not surprised to find you like this, Redgrave-san?"

Dante casually reached up, lifted the book off his face, and looked up at the person who interrupted his nap. Standing before him was a girl around the age of 17 with bob cut black hair, violet eyes behind red-rimmed glasses and fair skin. She wore the standard girls' uniform, which of course brought attention to her C-cup bust. There was also another girl standing behind her who was a head taller than the former girl was and had knee length black hair, brown eyes behind a pair of square blue-rimmed glasses and fair skin as well. She too wore the girls' uniform with the attention going to her DD-cup bust. These two were Sona Sitori and Tsubaki Shinra, the Student Council President and Vice President respectively.

'_I wonder if the guy who designed the girls' uniform wasn't some kind of pervert, I mean c'mon, your eyes are practically drawn to their chests and legs.'_ Dante wondered as he pulled the book off of his face and gave the too lovely ladies a cool smile. "Yo, prez, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

Sona continued to stare at Dante as he sat up properly. "I wished to speak with you about your attendance here at the school. It has come to my attention that you have yet to join any of the after school club on campus. As you are aware, you are required to join a club in order to pass this year."

Dante let out a sigh. This girl had a knack for trying to get into his business. He looked back up at his senior. "Well, unfortunately I have no intention of joining a club; I'm just not the clubbing kind of guy, unless it's a night club, of course. Besides, I'm a little too busy after school anyways."

Sona adjusted her glasses. "So it would seem. Am I to assume that it is true you are working after school? You are aware that it is against the rules for a student to have a job while attending high school. As such, I politely ask that you quit your job or you will have to face disciplinary action."

Dante just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it's true, maybe it's not. But it is my own business so if you'll excuse me, I going to find another place to take a nap." And with that, Dante stood up and walked right past Sona and Tsubaki to find some privacy.

Sona made no move to stop him. The reason was because she knew she couldn't. She had been speaking to Dante for over a year now trying to 'reform' him into a proper student. However, every time she tried he would coolly and casually brush her off and walk away. This seemingly disrespectful display against the student council president had earned the boy the title of 'Cool Rebel' by the majority of the student body.

This wasn't the only title he earned as he had gained the admiration from over half of the female students thanks to his roguish good looks and his reputation of being a ladies man. This earned him the title of 'Second Prince of Kuoh.' This of course earned him the ire of most of the male students. Because of his reputation with the ladies, charming good looks, his carefree attitude, and his unexplainable ability to just waltz right out of punishment with the school disciplinarians earned him his most known and well-used title.

'That Damn Yankee.'

After the two girls watched him disappear out the door of the classroom, Tsubaki finally spoke up to her superior.

"Are you just going to keep letting him go like that, Kaichou?"

The student council president used her right hand to adjust her glasses as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It wouldn't do any good if I did try to go after him. He's not the kind that is concerned with authority. Even if I tried to discipline him, he would just view it as merely an inconvenience."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding. Even though she didn't like it, she had to agree. "What shall we do with him, then?"

"We will continue to observe him, like always, to make sure that he isn't a threat to this school." Sona stated as the two left the classroom and started walking down the hallway.

"It still perplexes me how we still can't seem to be able to identify what manner of creature he is, even though he has been under our observation for over a year."

"Yes. From the first day I could tell that he wasn't human, but even after all this time we haven't come any closer to unraveling the mystery that is Tony Redgrave. Although, it would be easier if our observations weren't limited to the boundaries of the academy."

"You don't think he might be a demon, do you?"

"I doubt it. Some demons are brazen, but they are not _that_ brazen." Sona stated as they made it to the student council room. "Enough about him, though, we have some reports to go over."

"Yes, Kaichou."

Meanwhile, Dante was making his way across the school grounds in search of a nice, quiet spot to resume his little nap. As he walked, his thoughts turned to the two devils that he had just 'escaped'. From the very moment that he stepped into this academy, he had felt them along with several others inside the school. Originally, he was quite curious as to why over a dozen or so devils are doing in a human school, but since they were leaving the student body alone he didn't feel like he needed to try to interfere with their business. So, he would just watch them and leave them be.

Now if only they would let him be.

"What was that, the fifth time in two weeks? I'm starting to think that girl has a thing for me."

"Hehehehehehe…hehehe…hehe."

Dante came to a dead stop as he heard a very distinctive sound that he had come to recognize over the time he's been attending the academy. It was the sound that compelled mothers to check on their daughters and fathers to go find their guns. It was a sound that made any women to instinctively cover themselves in fear. It was a sound of someone was degrading themselves to the lowest form of being there is.

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

"Are those two at it again?" Dante asked himself as he looked over at where the sound was originating. It was coming from the exterior wall of the gym, outside of where the girl's changing room was located. He remembered that it was around this time that a few of the second years had PE class and they would be changing out of their school clothes to put on their uniforms. He also remembered that his 'sister' was in that class.

"Ah, shit. They better be looking at a porn mag."

Deciding to confirm whether the perverts were looking at tits and ass on a paper or not, Dante quietly honed in on the annoying sound to find what he suspected. There, kneeling down and peeping through a small hole in the wall, were the infamous 'Perverted Duo', Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a former jock and current member of the photo club with a buzzed baldhead and a self-proclaimed lolicon while Motohama sported long dark hair and square glasses. The boy had the unusual ability to accurately guess the three sizes of any girl, which earned him the nickname 'Three Size Scouter'. The two had the dopiest smiles on their faces as they watched the girls change into their gym clothes, and they weren't quiet about it either.

"Dude, I can't believe you found this thing. What luck!"

"I know. I call it the 'tit hole'. Oh man, Murayama has such huge jugs."

"33-28-32"

"And Katase's body is just rockin'.

"31-26-31"

"Oh, this is just paradise. Now, if only-"

"KYAA! Miyoko, what are you doing?! Stop that!"

"Oh, Murayama, did your bust get bigger again?"

"Noooo! Stop rubbing them!"

"Miyoko, stop groping my friend!"

"Ah, Katase, Your legs look amazing. Let me feel them."

"IYAAAA!"

"Alright! It's the 'Groping Queen' Miyoko Hyoudou!"

"38-26-32!"

"Oh man, Hyoudou is so sexy. I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"So, you think my 'sis' is sexy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." The perverted duo's suddenly stopped dead when they heard the distinctive sound of cracking knuckles. Slowly turning around, the two came face-to-face with the menacing visage of Dante as he stood over them like death itself as he glared down at them with a very evil grin on his face.

"Redgrave!" The two shouted as they hugged each other in fear. A most disturbing sight. The hugging I mean.

"Nothing personal guys, but since my 'sis' isn't a fighter, I'm going to have to collect the viewing fee for her."

\- One Ass Kicking Later -

Both members of the perverted duo were now sporting some rather impressive bruising and bloody lips and Motohama's glasses were cracked. Both boys were sitting on the ground leaning against each other looking like they had just went ten rounds with a pro boxer without having a break in between rounds. Dante was wiping the imaginary dust off of his hands while he smiled at his handiwork.

"Maybe that'll teach you boys to go snooping around where you don't belong."

"Oh, c'mon man!" Matsuda shouted, somehow ignoring all of the injuries he had just received. "This place is a perv's paradise. All of these amazing beauties walking around and you're not even tempted to see some extra skin? Are you a man or what?"

Dante just scuffed. "Of course I'm a man; I saw proof of that this morning. I just don't need to peek at girls changing to get my rocks off, not when I got girls throwing themselves at me." He replied with a smirk. Truth be told, the girls don't really throw themselves at him. They do like to talk to him, though, but it's just too much fun getting a rise out of these two guys.

"Damn Yankee! Thinking you're all that just because you got half of the girls here swooning all over you. You and that bastard Kiba are hogging all the girls leaving none for the rest of us." Motohama said, deciding to get in on the conversation.

"Because of you two, the rest of us have to find other ways to sate our desire for girls." Matsuda continued with tears in his eyes.

An eyebrow rose on the young hunters face. "And one of those ways happens to be using a small hole in the wall to peek on the girls in gym as they change like you did just now?"

"Damn right!" The two shouted in unison.

Dante stared at them for a second until his evil grin returned to his face, making the two boys become extremely nervous. He then spoke out loud. "Well, I must say that is rather interesting. What do you think about that statement…ladies?"

Seeing him look over to his left, the boys slowly followed his line of sight and their faces drained of color. Standing off to the side was the Kendo Club members with Murayama and Katase standing at the front of the pack. All of the girls were glaring at the two offending boys and Murayama spoke.

"I think we would like to have a little talk with them in private. Would you be a darling and leave us be, Dante-kun?

The hunter just shrugged. "I don't mind. Just make sure to leave them in one piece."

"No promises."

And so, Dante made his exit and left the two perverts and a pack of angry, bokken-wielding girls alone. Fifteen seconds later the air was filled with the sound of wood cracking against flesh and a few high-pitched screams. Dante chuckled as he listened to the sounds fade away as he moved across the academy grounds.

'_Ah, it's always fun to get the drop on those two. Now, back to finding my napping spot.'_

Dante continued to walk around when he suddenly had this feeling as if he was being watched. Stopping in his tracks and looking around, he eventually caught a flash of red in his vision and turned to find a certain pair of students looking at him from a second floor window of what he knew was the old school building back when the academy was girls only. He recognized first girl as Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club and one of the famed 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy'. The girl had crimson red hair that flowed down to her thighs, teal green eyes, fair skin and a buxom figure with an incredible bust. The girl standing next to her was Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club and the second member of the Two Great Ladies. She had long raven hair tied up in a ponytail that ran down to her feet, violet eyes, fair skin and was just a buxom as Rias, though she did have the bigger bust out of the two.

As he stood there, his blue eyes locked gazes with Rias's green eyes and the two stared at each other for well over a minute. It wasn't until Dante smiled and lazily waved at the red head that Rias broke out of her stare. She gave a look of surprise from the gesture before returning it with her own smile and wave. Finished with his little 'hello', the young hunter turned to resume his walk while the two girls continued to watch him leave until he was out of sight.

"That was him, wasn't it, Buchou?" Akeno asked her red headed friend and superior.

"Yes, Tony Redgrave, though I hear he goes by the name of Dante."

"Dante? Like the character in the Divine Comedy?"

"Indeed. Though unlike the character, he is far from human."

"Yes, I felt his aura too, but what is he exactly? I've never felt anything like him before."

"He is a mystery; that much is certain. More than once, I have wondered why my brother gave him a scholarship if he is so unknown to us. I've asked him if he knew anything but he keeps telling me to not worry about it and let him be." Rias spoke as she went back to a nearby couch and sat down behind a chessboard.

Akeno walked up to stand by her Buchou's side. "Sirzechs-sama granted him a scholarship? That's surprising."

"Indeed, which makes him all the more interesting to watch." The redhead said as she picked up a pawn and moved it into striking distance of the enemy king. "Checkmate."

Rias stood up and moved away from the board as Akeno leaned over to study it and see that she was indeed locked in checkmate. "Oh, I lost again."

"Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias commented as she started to strip out of her clothes. She started with her cape and then unbuttoned the black outer corset and laid them both on the backrest of a nearby chair.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you." Akeno responded as she watched her superior strip off her skirt, revealing a pair of rather racy black panties.

"Thanks, I look forward to next time." The redhead spoke as she removed her white dress shirt showing off the black bra that matched her panties. With a sigh, she proceeded to unclasp her bra and remove the article, revealing her large breasts that were capped by a pair of small, pink nipples. The last thing to go was the black panties, which she stripped off leaving only her long hair to cover her perfect, peach-shaped derriere. No completely devoid of clothes, the redhead walked a short distance to a shower that was installed in the building. She stepped inside, pulled the curtain close, turned on the tap and allowed the hot water to cascade over her shapely form. As she felt her body relax under the flowing water, her thoughts turned back to the silver haired male she was talking about minutes before. He was quite handsome, and she could tell that he possessed a good amount of physical strength with how he filled out his uniform, but what really caught her attention was his eyes. Those blue orbs held a great power in them, the like she had never seen before. This greatly intrigued the teen and she vowed right there that she would unravel the mystery that was Tony 'Dante' Redgrave.

\- Streets of Kuoh -

\- Later that Day-

It was after school and our favorite hunter found himself wandering the streets as the sun was starting to make its descent below the horizon, bathing the city in golden light. The young man eventually made his way onto a bridge that span across the large roadway below. As he stops and leans against the railing and gazes out across the city, his thoughts turned back to the girl he had locked gazes with earlier. Rias Gremory was, by many people's opinion, the perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, friendly, kind and compassionate. She was the kind of girl that parents would love for you to introduce them to as a girlfriend, and he was sure that many a boy has tried to court her, with obviously little success. Of course, Dante knew the reason for that. Not only was the girl from an apparently rich family, which put the girl out of reach of almost all the boys at school, but she wasn't even human. She was a devil, one of the two main devils that called Kuoh Academy their home in fact. Both Rias and Sona had that air of nobility around them, so it was easy to tell how they were raised. He also knew that, just like Tsubaki, Akeno Himejima was Rias's direct underling, and it wasn't because she was the VP of the ORC. Thinking about the club also made him think about the two other members of the club he knew about.

The first was a second year by the name of Kiba Yuuto, a pretty boy who shared Dante's title of 'Prince of Kuoh.' If Dante held one-half of the admiration of the girls at school, then Kiba held the other half. The other was a petite first year named Koneko Toujou. Known as the school's 'Mascot' Koneko held the affection of almost the entire student body.

Both of them were also devils.

It seemed like a contradiction for him to coexist with not just one, but two groups of devils, considering his line of work, but so long as they don't go causing trouble then he had no reason to interfere with their affairs.

Despite what some people might think, he actually enjoyed having a little peace in his life.

"Um, excuse me?"

Dante's inner thoughts were broken by the voice of a young girl. The hunter turned to find a rather attractive girl around his age with long, raven hair and violet eyes, fair skin and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a magenta school uniform with a crest that held the letter P sown over her right breast, which by the way was a rather impressive bust, and a short green skirt.

Seeing as how she now had the boy's attention, the girl nervously spoke. "A-are you by chance, Tony Redgrave?"

Staring at the girl for a moment, Dante gave the girl a charming smile. "I am, and who is the sweet thing that's asking?"

The girl blushed a little before speaking. "Um, I-I'm Yuuma Amano. I, uh, I was wondering…are you seeing anyone right now?"

An eyebrow raising in surprise from the question, the boy answered. "No, not really. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would, um, go out with me."

The hunter said nothing as he continued to stare at the girl, making Yuuma a bit uncomfortable. Just when she started to think that he was just going to flat out turn her down, a grin appeared on his face. "Sure, why not. I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Yuuma's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "That's great! I'm so glad. So then, would you like to meet up at the mall on Sunday?"

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"It's a date then." The girl then turned and started skipping away. She got halfway across the bridge before she turned back and called out to him. "I'm really glad you said 'yes.'"

As the girl left, Dante leaned back against the rail and let out a sigh. "Well, that was interesting." The boy then pushed himself off the railing and started on his way home. As he walking, he muttered to himself. "Now I wonder what a fallen angel could want with me."

Unseen by the two, however, a certain petite first year had been hiding nearby and had seen and heard everything said between the two. With this knowledge in her possession, the girl headed back towards the academy to make her report.

\- Kuoh Academy -

\- Thirty Minutes Later -

"I see. So they're making a move." Rias said after listening to the first year's report. The young redhead was sitting in a dark room lit only by a set of candles sitting beside a chessboard with her vice president standing by her side.

"But why would the fallen angels make a move now? And why him? Do they think he is some kind of threat to them?" Akeno asked as she placed a single slender finger upon her chin in thought.

"That must be the case; otherwise they wouldn't have even bothered with him. It would seem as though there may be much more to Dante then we originally believed."

"What shall we do about it, Buchou?"

Rias hummed in thought for a moment as she contemplated her actions before she spoke. "Let's keep an eye on them. This will be a good chance to see how he reacts to the supernatural."

"And if the fallen end up killing him?" Akeno asked.

"Then we'll just have to make preparations in the event that does happen. Either way, things will at least get a little more interesting."

\- Outlet Mall -

\- Sunday -

The day of Dante's date with Yuuma finally arrived and our favorite hunter found himself standing in front of a large clock as he waited for his date to arrive. The boy was wearing a black hooded leather jacket with red lining and red leather sown on the ends of the sleeves (A/N: DmC reboot jacket only shorter), black shirt and dark grey jeans. He also carried a large gig bag on his back. The boy turned to look up at the clock behind him to check the time.

"Hmm, should be here any minute now."

"Here, take a flyer." A voice spoke up to his right and he turned in time for someone to put a piece of paper in his hand. Blinking a couple of times in confusion before he looked at the person who gave it to him. The person happened to be a woman with brown hair that oddly enough resembled a pair of bat wings, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red dress that covered her large bust and a pair of bat wings on her back, a short white skirt, calf-high boots, a black choker and a set of golden bracelets on her wrists. She was carrying a large red bag and as Dante looked at her, she gave him a smile, then turned, and walked away without a word.

Dante watched her for a moment and muttered, "Well that's kind of weird." He then looked at the paper she had given him and looked at it more closely. "Your wish will be granted, huh...wait…this is a-"

"Dante!"

The hunter looked over to see Yuuma running up to him. She was wearing a light purple blouse over a black dress and carrying a small purse. As the girl neared him, Dante quickly shoved the flyer into his pocket and turned to the girl with a smile. "Ah, you made you made it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dante." The girl said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The boy replied.

Yuuma smiled brightly until she noticed the bag on his back. "What's that, Dante?"

"Oh this?" Dante motioned his head at the bag. "Just something I thought I'd bring along, just in case things go well with our date."

"Are you going to play for me?"

"Well, later on I might put on a little show for you."

Yuuma seemed really happy to hear that as she smiled brightly. After some more small talk between the two, they decided to get their date going and headed out.

\- Later -

It had been a rather pleasant day for the two as they had spent the majority of the day walking around different stores and shops that lined the walkways of the mall. They had looked at a variety of items including clothing, jewelry, music and entertainment. At one point Yuuma even had Dante buy her a little pink wristband to wear. At one point, they had stopped a sweets shop and Yuuma indulged herself in a chocolate parfait while Dante had a strawberry sundae.

All in all, the date was a rather huge success.

Now, the couple found themselves at a city park with a large water fountain in the center with the sun casting its evening rays down on them. If anyone were to ask, one would say that this was the perfect atmosphere for some romance.

"I really had a great time today, Dante." Yuuma said as they walked side by side through the park.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it myself." Dante commented as they neared the fountain.

Suddenly, Yuuma ran out in front of the boy and turned back to him once she came to the fountain. "Can I ask you to do something, in honor of our date and to commemorate this special moment?"

Dante's eyebrow rose up in curious intrigue. "And just what would you like me to do? You want that show I had promised you?"

Yuuma giggled as she slowly approached him. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh, then what is it?"

Yuuma came to a stop right in front of him with her head down, then she let out a chuckle and looked up at Dante, but her eyes had a very sinister look to them.

"Would you die for me?"

"Hmm?" Dante blinked at the odd question. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Yuuma then leaned over and spoke directly into Dante's ear. "I want you to die for me." Yuuma then laughed darkly as she jumped back and started to transform. Dante watched in amazement as Yuuma's clothes were shredded by an invisible force, leaving her completely bare and her nude form exposed. Her body then grew in height and proportion and a pair of black feathery wings grew from her back. After the wings came out, a black liquid materialized and spread across certain parts of her body. When her transformation ended, Yuuma had grown a whole head taller than what she was, had crow-like wings, and was wearing a get up strangely reminiscent to what a dominatrix would wear.

Strangely enough, it was kind of a turn on.

(A/N: It's a little hard for me to describe her clothing but everyone has seen her outfit so you already know what she's wearing.)

Yuuma stood there with a grin as she saw Dante's shocked expression on his face, completely convinced that he was paralyzed with awe and fear. "You know, Dante, I really had fun today. You were so nice to me and all, but, unfortunately, we're going to have to end this little play here. So, what do you say we-"

"OH, YEAH! NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHOOO!"

"Wh-What!?" Yuuma was shocked at Dante's sudden outburst, not at all expecting him to yell out like that.

"Yeah, this rocks! Who knew that my girl was a stripper! Man, is it my birthday and I didn't know about it?"

"What?! What are you talking about, you imbec-"

"Hey, listen, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you think I could get a lap dance?"

Yuuma nearly tripped on her own feet hearing that question. Who did he think she was? Did he even realize what kind of situation he was in right now? She was there to kill him and he's asking for a lap dance? Regaining her balance, she glared at the man in anger as evidence of her red face.

Or it could be from embarrassment. That was possible.

"You Insolent Fool! How Dare You! Do you even know who I am?! I am the Fallen Angel Raynare, and I will not tolerate such vulgar talk from an imbecile like you!" The now identified Raynare shouted as she extended her hand and what appeared to be a spear made of red light materialized in her palm. "Now DIE!" Raynare reared her arm back and threw the spear at Dante.

The boy just continued to smile as he watched the spear of light hurdling towards him, but just as it was about to reach him, Dante suddenly grabbed the gig bag from off of his back and used it to swat the light spear away, causing it to go sailing off to the side and bury itself in a concrete wall.

"What?!" Raynare shouted as she watched her target swat her spear away as if it was a fly, his smirk still present on his face. "Wh-What the hell?!"

"Well, that was easy." Dante remarked as he straightened himself back up and sat the gig bag down on its bottom. "So, I guess we've finally come to the end of our little date, and I must say, I think it went pretty well. So, how about I put on that show I promised you."

Raynare growled as she glared at the boy before her. "I don't give a damn about your little guitar show."

"Are you sure? Because I have no doubt that, it will be the most awesome show you will ever see. And one more thing." Dante reached for the bag's zipper and pulled it down. Raynare was about to retort, but her words died in her throat as she watched as the gig bag fell away to reveal the contents wasn't a guitar, but a sword.

A Huge Sword!

Dante hefted the large skeletal claymore on to his back and held it with his right hand as he grinned at the fallen angel. "Who said it was a guitar show?"

Raynare gritted her teeth as she generated another spear and threw it. Dante watched the spear get closer and just like with his bag, he swung his sword around and deflected the spear away. Growling, Raynare summoned two more spears and hurled them at her foe, but these were also deflected.

"C'mon, is that all you got?" Dante taunted as he made the 'come here' gesture.

Raynare roared as she summoned another spear but this time, she flew at Dante with the spear poised to impale the boy. Sparks exploded in the air as the light spear meet the claymore and the two beings pushed against each other's weapon. Raynare disengaged from the lock and tried to knock the boy down with the side of her spear. Dante leaned back as the light weapon passed over his head. Raynare then tried to sweep his legs but Dante simply jumped over the spear. She then tried to hit him in the side just to be blocked again by the claymore. The close quarters combat continued for some time as Dante continued to block, duck, jump and weave through Raynare's attacks.

"Stand Still, Damn You!" Raynare shouted in frustration as she thrust her weapon with all of her strength.

"Now why would I do that?" Dante casually replied as he sidestepped the lung, but because Raynare had but her all in the move, she ended up over exerting and sailed right past the boy. Seeing an opening he couldn't refuse, the boy raised his left arm high in the air and brought it down hard.

_*SLAP!*_

"KYAAAA!"

Raynare found herself bouncing around on her feet as she grabbed her now red buttocks where Dante had slapped her. As she jumped around in pain, it did very wonderful things to her barely covered breasts, at least in Dante's eyes.

"Now this is what I call a show." Dante remarked as his eyes followed the bouncing twin orbs.

Hey, he may not be a pervert like the duo are, but he was still a red-blooded male.

Raynare finally stopped her bouncing as she rubbed her swelling behind and glared angrily at her foe. "You slapped my ass"

"Yeah, and I got to say, it's a pretty tight ass it is. You sure I can't have that lap dance now?"

Raynare saw red as she took to the air with her large wings and started hurling light spears at Dante, who just kept knocking them away.

"Man, you really are a one-trick pony." He commented as he slapped one more spear away. "How about I show you what a little variety looks like." Dante said as he cocked his sword back with his right arm and then flung the sword through the air, the blade spinning around as it traveled straight at the fallen angel. Raynare's eyes widened as she watched the spinning blade get closer and flapped her wings hard to lift herself out of the swords path, allowing it to sail past under her. Raynare laughed as she settled back to the spot in the air she had just occupied.

"You fool. You just lost your only weapon. Now I can kill you easily!" Raynare cackled as she made another spear and was preparing to throw it.

Dante lifted his right hand and used his finger to point at something behind her while he made a high-low whistle to catch her attention. Raynare was confused with the gesture until she heard something slicing through the air behind her. Imagine her surprise when she spun around to see the very sword that she had dodged just seconds ago coming back towards her. She tried to dodge the blade again, but this time she was not quite fast enough to get out of the way completely and ended up with a few of her feathers shaved off by the spinning blade. As Raynare tried to recover from the close shave, the claymore continued to spin through the air towards its master until it was almost upon him when he simply reached out with his hand and grabbed the hilt, stopping the blade cold.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Raynare shouted as she tried to get her heart rate back down to normal levels.

"That, my dear, was a little move I like to call _Round Trip_." Dante responded as he rested the large sword over his shoulder. "And this…" Dante lifted the blade, flipped it around in a reverse grip, and held it out behind him. Raynare's eyes widened as she watched arcs of red lightning dance across the blade as it started to glow red. A second later, the entire blade was humming with energy. "…this is _Drive!_" With that, Dante swung the blade around in a large arc as the energy stored in the sword was released. A crescent wave of red energy shot from the blade and sped through the air headed right at the fallen angel. Raynare could only stare in shock as the wave of destructive energy barreled toward her. However, just as it was about to make contact with her, the wave miraculously tilted to the side and passed her by with only inches to spare. Raynare's hair whipped around in the wake of the wave as she heard a series of crashes could be heard from behind her. Slowly, she turned to look behind her and gasped when she saw that the top of the trees behind her had been sliced cleanly off. Her skin turned pale white was she realized that she would have been those trees if the attack had connected with her.

"Would you look at that? I missed." Dante commented as he hefted the blade back over his shoulder.

Raynare's mind was a maelstrom of thoughts as she turned back to look at her opponent. The idea that this boy held so much power was maddening. Just where did his power come from? Could it be his weapon?

"That sword...is it a Sacred Gear?"

Dante blinked. "Sacred Gear?" He rubbed his chin as he rolled the name around in his head for a moment. "Nope, no clue what that is. No, this little beauty here is my own personal Devil Arm, Rebellion."

_That _term got her attention real quick. "Devil Arm? That's impossible! The only way to acquire one of those is to slay a high-level demon and then subjugate its soul. There's no way you're that strong!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows?" Dante coolly replied as he took a few steps forward while twirled the blade in his hand. "Well, sweetheart, it's been really fun, but what do you say we call it a day? I got school in the morning."

Things were not going anywhere close to the way Raynare had planned. She had expected the boy to be putty in her hands. He should have been completely bewildered by her transformation and defenseless against her power. Instead, she was the one who was outmatched in this fight. She knew that she couldn't take him as she was, so there was only one thing left for her to do.

Run like a bitch.

"This isn't over, you hear me! One day, I'll make you pay for humiliating me!" Raynare shouted out as she rapped herself in her wings and disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"Call me!" Dante shouted out to her while making a phone gesture with his left hand. "Well, that was rather fun. Not a bad way to end a date with a sexy fallen angel. Too bad I couldn't get my lap dance, though." The boy walked back to where his gig bag lay and then put Rebellion back inside before zipping it up and slinging it back over his shoulder. With nothing left to do, he started to make his way back home. He was unaware that a pair of small red eyes belonging to a small bat had watched the entire fight and had witnessed his incredible powers. With Dante leaving, the little bat took to the air and headed straight towards Kuoh Academy.

\- Hyoudou Residence -

\- Later that Night -

Dante laid in bed as he stared at the flyer her had gotten from that girl back at the mall as he gazed at the glyph drawn on the center of the paper. He was going over the day's events in his head as he pondered on what he had gotten himself into. He had been targeted by a fallen angel, but for what reason was what he didn't know. He knew all about the supernatural world thanks to his profession as a demon hunter, but up until now, the three main factions have left him alone. So, what would cause one of them to try to kill him?

"Maybe I pissed them off. Can't remember doing anything to one of them before, though." Dante mused as he continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hand. The picture in the center of the paper held a series of elaborately drawn concentric circles with a symbol in the center of the circles. In between the outer and second circles held six sets of identical characters of some odd language. He knew what it was immediately, having seen them at some of the jobs he had in the past. It was a summoning circle, used to call forth the beings of the supernatural world from where ever they reside. He had seen a few of them used by idiots who thought that they could summon and control the demons of the Abyss and try to use them for their own purposes.

Most of the time, though, the result of the summoning results in the poor fool getting immediately eaten by whatever he called forth from the Abyss, and then Dante would plug the thing with a few rounds and skewer it and call it a day.

This one, however, didn't appear to summon a demon from the Abyss. IF Dante had to guess, he would have to say that this particular circle called forth something else. He didn't know what, but he knew a way to find out, without using it of course. It was a neat little trick he discovered when he tried to study a magic circle earlier in his life by accident, but it served him well when trying to decipher such things, although it always left him with a bit of a headache afterwards, but you know what they say, no pain no gain.

Looking directly at the center of the circle, Dante allowed his vision to lose focus. Everything blurred for a moment as he concentrated on the circle, but at the same time he let his mind go blank, focusing on everything, but at the same time, nothing. If he had to describe what it was like, he would have to say it was like taking the world around you into your hands but letting it flow through your fingers like water. An odd analogy, yes, but it worked as the image on the paper began to distort and change. Like a form of dyslexia, the circles began to lift off of the paper and spin around as the individual lines pulled away from each other and move around in a bizarre dance. The characters in the circles started to shift and merge until they became characters that could actually be read. When the shifting stopped, he was able to read five different words.

SUMMONING

DEVIL

GREMORY

DESIRE

CONTRACT

So, this was a devil's contract summoning circle. Now it made sense, this is how devils gain power. They use the desires of humans to empower themselves as they fulfill the terms of the contract. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the summoner being devoured. That being said, there was just one word that got his attention the most.

Gremory.

"Wait a minute, the only devil I know that has the name of Gremory is Rias. Is this her summoning circle?" Dante asked as he sat up. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the first rule of using his decoding vision; never change your perspective before canceling the vision. Therefore, the circle snapped back into its original shape and the room shifted back into focus instantly, causing his brain to jolt at the surge of information.

The result? A massive headache.

"Ah, damn it!" The boy cursed as he grabbed his head and tried to get his migraine under control. God, it felt worse than having a hangover.

He should know.

Shaking his head to clear it, he took one last look at the summoning circle before tossing the paper onto the desk nearby. "Well, no sense worrying about it now. I'll look into it tomorrow." The boy then proceeded to strip himself of his clothing and get himself comfortable in bed. It looked like he was going to have to pay a certain redhead a visit.

\- Later that Night -

The entire house was dark and quiet as the residents were all deep asleep. Dante himself laid on his back with his eyes shut and his breathing deep and even as he slept, his right arm being used to support his head. The room was dark save for the sliver of moonlight that peaked in from between the window curtains. That changed, however, when the room was bathed in a red haze as a magic circle appeared on the floor of the room. The circle stayed stationary for a moment until it started to rise in the air. From within the boundary of the circle, a figure started to materialize following the circles progress as it rose up from the floor. That figure revealed itself to be Rias Gremory dressed in her school uniform. Rias had her eyes closed as she waited for the magic she used to teleport herself to disperse itself. When the light completely died down, she slowly opened her teal green eyes…

_*C-Click!*_

…and they widened as she suddenly found herself staring down the barrel of a large handgun and a pair of blue eyes looking down the sight at her.

Dante stared at the intruder as he kept his gun trained right between her eyes and smirked at having caught the devil off guard.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of having a beautiful devil girl like you coming in here at this time of the night?"

\- End Mission 01 -

[Author's Notes]

Well, this is the first official chapter of The Nephilim of Kuoh Academy. As you can see, there are a few things that are different from Highschool DxD canon. First off is the fact that Issei has been replaced by a female version of himself. This is because it was the only way I could progress with this story in the direction I want it to go. This was one of the first major hurtles I encountered making this story and the only way I could get over it was to change his gender from male to female. She is still a pervert, but she won't be taking the flak for it like her male counterpart. Her personality is like a raging bisexual Risa from To-love-ru.

The second thing you guys will notice, and some of you would flame me over, is the fact that none of the devils or fallen could determine what manner of being Dante is. There is a reason for this as one; it adds an element of mystery for our heroine, Rias, which will cause her to be drawn to him, and two; he is a type of being they have never encountered before and therefore, would not be able to determine what he is. Think about it this way, each being in existence, whether it be a devil, angel, fallen, god, yokai, or human, has an aura, which possess a unique wavelength. Now, a supernaturally attuned being can determine what someone is by feeling out the aura and determine what wavelength they possess. Now, since Dante is a Nephilim, he will possess a wavelength that no one has seen before. Ergo, no one can tell what he is. Understand?

Now, many of you have stated in your reviews that I shouldn't have Dante reincarnated as a devil. Fellows, there is a reason why I named this story the _Nephilim_ of Kuoh Academy. If he is reincarnated as a devil, then he wouldn't be a Nephilim, now would he?

Will this stop Rias from trying? No, it won't. But I have come up with a nice little work around where he will be deeply involved with the affairs of her and her peerage, so he can still be a part of the group, even if he's not in the peerage.

The battle with Raynare was a bit one sided, right? Well, in hindsight, the fallen were not all that strong, so I can see Dante totally trolling Raynare in the fight.

Does Dante have a sacred gear? That is a surprise. I will tell you that he will establish himself as the badass demon hunter he is in this story.

One more thing, you guys have probably noticed that I removed the name 'Hyoudou' from Dante's name. This is because it would have caused some flaming later on as the story progressed, so I changed it up from him being adopted to simply being taken in.

Anyways, read, rate and review.

Peace.

5/14/2017 – Changed Issei's name to Miyoko to suite the gender swap.


	3. Mission 02: The Hunter and The Devil

Mission 02: The Hunter and The Devil

Rias Gremory has seen and done many things in her relatively short life. She was the King of her own peerage, the heiress of one of the 72 pillars that ruled the Underworld, and a certified Japanophile. She had her best friend for a Queen, a charming and loyal sword wielder for a Knight, and a strong but adorable little underclassman for a Rook. She had encountered many things as a young girl, but she could honestly say that she had never seen anything like what she was seeing now.

Rias, along with her peerage, was watching the battle between the young Dante and the fallen angel Raynare through the eyes of her familiar, which she sent to watch over him, and it was in her honest opinion, an absolutely one-sided fight. Fallen angels were fierce warriors and the bane of devils. Their side had helped in devastating the devils' population during the Great War and had carved a reputation as ruthless killers. So imagine her surprise that a teenage boy was treating his fight with a fallen as if it was a joke. Honestly, it would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic.

As the peerage of Rias watched the fight through a projection from a magic circle on the floor, everyone present showed various expressions. Akeno Himejima watched from beside her King with a pleasant smile while her eyes shined with amusement while holding a tray that she had used to bring everyone a cup of tea. Koneko Toujou had a seemingly blank look on her face while sitting on one of the couches, but if you looked close enough, you could tell that she was interested in the fight. Finally, Yuuto Kiba watched the battle in awe and interest as he sat on the other couch while he kept his eyes locked on the large claymore as the boy swung it around as easily as if it were made out of foam.

After some time, Akeno looked over to her King and spoke.

"Ara ara, you were right, Buchou, it would seem that there is much more to Tony Redgrave then we have seen."

"Indeed. It appears that our friend Dante is quite a skilled swordsman, and quite strong the way he swings that sword around."

"…Toying." Koneko commented as she watched the boy smack the fallen angel's buttocks, causing the female to jump around trying to rid herself of the sting.

Rias giggled as she watched the humorous scene before her. She did enjoy it when she got to watch as someone put one of these fallen angels in their proper place. "It does look like he is enjoying himself, doesn't it…Oh dear." Rias felt a small flicker of fear for the boy as she watched him throw his sword at the fallen only for her to dodge and ready a light spear.

Akeno sighed. "It looks like he got over confident. I suppose we should prepare the transportation circle…or not." Akeno amended her statement as they witness the blade he had just thrown fly back towards its master along the same path that it traveled.

"Amazing! He can actually control the blade while it is in the air!" Rias spoke out excitedly. This was almost like watching one of the Japanese anime that she had back in her room at home.

A collection of gasps rang out in the room as everyone watched as Dante's blade started to glow red just as he swung it around and unleashed a wave of destructive energy at the fallen, who was too shocked to do anything. Rias groaned a little when she saw the wave actually miss its target, but her disappointment disappeared as she watched the wave obliterate the tops of a group of trees behind the woman. Ah well, seeing the fallen angel almost shit herself was almost as satisfying as watching her get vaporized by a wave of energy.

Now both of them happening in sequence of one another. That would be the best.

"Ara ara, now that was a rather impressive display. It would seem that he could also manipulate energy. You don't think that sword of his is a Sacred Gear, do you?" Akeno asked her King.

"Hmm, it is possible."

"_That sword…is it a Sacred Gear?"_ The group perked up when they heard the fallen angel speak out the very question that was on their minds.

"_Sacred Gear?" _Dante responded and rubbed his chin in thought. _"Nope, no clue what that is. No, this little beauty here is my own personal Devil Arm, Rebellion."_

Everyone in the clubroom reacted differently to that statement. Rias nearly fell out of her chair, Akeno dropped the tray she held which clattered noisily on the floor, Koneko's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and Kiba jumped straight off the couch and on to his feet at the blink of an eye.

"DEVIL ARM?!" Everyone shouted in absolute shock, and for very good reason. While it was rather rare to find someone in possession of a Sacred Gear, it was impossibly rare to find a person who had a Devil Arm considering how they're made.

A Sacred Gear is an item created by the God of the Bible as a part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. He would bestow these items on humans at birth and then allow the humans to grow and discover the power given to them. And while many of the humans who possessed Sacred Gears remained in obscurity, others had made their place in the pages of history thanks to the power they discovered within themselves.

A Devil Arm is similar to a Sacred Gear in many ways aside from two critical facts. First, a Devil Arm is created from the soul of a powerful demon rather than a creation from God. And second, a Devil Arm is earned, rather than given. You see, a Devil Arm comes into existence when a being is able to defeat a high ranked demon and then subjugates its soul, either willingly or through force, and changes its form to take on the characteristics of the power the demon wielded. Because this task is extremely difficult, the number of Devil Arms in existence is very low. As it stands, there are only four known beings who possess a Devil Arm, two of them being Satans.

To hear that this boy had, in his possession, his own Devil Arm, well, it was mind-boggling. If what he was claiming was true, then this boy was far more powerful than they had initially thought.

Just who was Tony 'Dante' Redgrave?

Kiba turned to his superior as his body trembled in shock. "B-Buchou, what he says couldn't possibly be true, could it?"

Rias herself was at a loss for words. She simply could not believe that this young man had in his possession a weapon that almost every devil in the underworld would give anything to get ahold of. For this boy to have one, much less wield it with such ease, he had to be comparable to at the least a high-class devil in terms of power. If she could get ahold of him, add him to her peerage, then it would solve all of her problems! Yes, this is what she needed! This boy! He was the answer!

"Uhhh, Buchou?" Kiba cautiously asked as he watched Rias's face almost split in two with the smile that appeared on it.

"….I want him…."

"Eh?!"

"I want him. I've got to have him!"

"B-Buchou?!" Kiba asked, a little bit disturbed by his kings' declaration.

"Akeno!" Rias suddenly shouted, making the raven-haired beauty jolt out of her stupor.

"Y-Yes, Buchou?"

"Prepare the transportation circle immediately! We must meet with him!" Rias ordered before she started pacing back and forth across the room. "Oh, this is just perfect! Dante is just the person I need. I mean, I know that my father and brother told me to leave him be, but I don't think that they would mind too terribly if I make him a member of my peerage. And I know just the piece to use on him, too. Now, all I have to do is approach him, explain to him who I am, and then offer him anything he could want in exchange for becoming my servant. But what if he wants something that I don't have? I guess I can ask father to get it after I reincarnate him. Being a boy, he'll probably ask for something like a T.V. or a car or something that most boys would want. But what if I can't convince him to join with material possessions? I could try seducing him. I know I have an amazing body. But how far would he want to go? Would he want to go all the way? Do I want to give my first time to him? Well, he is handsome, and it would be a thousand times better than doing it with _him!_ Maybe I should change into something more seductive. The school uniform is a bit provocative in its own way, but is it enough? Maybe I should change my bra and panties?" The girl paused in her monologue as she turned to her queen and lifted her skirt up. "What do you think, Akeno? Are these sexy enough?"

"Um, Buchou. I think you may have already missed your chance today." Akeno spoke as she gestured towards the magic circle they used to watch the fight. The red head turned to look and saw for herself that the boy she was just thinking about had disappeared from the park.

"Where did he go?!" The girl asked as she scanned the image for any sign of the white haired teen.

"…He left." Koneko spoke as she munched on a chocolate bar that she pulled from somewhere.

Kiba nodded. "She's right, Buchou. After the fallen angel fled when Dante revealed his sword was a Devil Arm, he quickly packed up and left the park. I guess he headed back home."

"Ahhwwww!" Rias whined like she had just been denied her favorite toy. Akeno giggled at the redhead's childish response and gently patted the girl's head like a mother soothing her daughter.

"There, there, Buchou. You'll get your chance. Tomorrow is a school day, after all. We can have Kiba invite him her after classes end. Now, how about I make us a nice hot pot of tea. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Rias nodded her head as she kept staring at the image as it started to fade away, its purpose completed since there was nothing left to watch. Meanwhile, Kiba chuckled as he shook his head, finding amusement in his King's antics. Koneko was just content with simply eating her chocolate.

\- Later that night -

Rias couldn't sleep. She lay in bed under her soft red satin sheets as she tried her hardest to sleep, but her mind kept going back to the battle she had witnessed between Dante and the fallen angel. She wanted him. Oh, how she wanted him. He was everything she sought after in a servant. Strong. Brave. Skilled. And he wasn't that bad to look at either, what with his roguish good looks and dazzling blue eyes combined with a firm, sexy muscular body…hey, she was a teenage girl, she was going to look!

The fact that there was such a succulent morsel right there in front of her and she wasn't making a move was driving her nuts! The girl kept on thrashing around on the bed as she tried to get to sleep. Eventually, she threw off the covers and started to roll back and forth on the bed while clutching a pillow to her front, which was the only thing covering her nude form. But even after this, she still couldn't find rest from the turmoil of her mind. Finally, she sat up before taking her pillow and slamming it a few times on the bed as she vented her frustration.

With a final slam, the redhead came to a decision as her teal green eyes filled with determination.

"Yosh!"

Quickly getting up and dressing herself back into her school uniform, which also included dawning the most provocative underwear she had, the girl left the clubhouse's secret bedroom and made her way to the clubroom's transportation circle. As she prepared the circle and locked on to the flier that her familiar had given the boy, she went through what she would do when she meet the boy in her head.

'_Alright, Rias Gremory, this is your big chance. All you have to do is formally introduce yourself to him, explain to him why you're there and offer him anything he could want in exchange for becoming a servant. Easy-peasy.'_

With a silent prayer to her brother for success, the girl closed her eyes and activated the circle. There was a brief moment of feeling weightless as she was transported to the flier's location. Once she felt herself touch down in the room and the light died down, she slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see a stunned boy before her.

_*C-Click!*_

She was the one to be stunned as she was now looking at the business end of a large handgun. Feeling a little shocked and a bit scared, she carefully looked up above the gun barrel to lock her teal eyes with a pair of blue belonging to the boy she sought to speak with.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of having a beautiful devil girl like you coming in here at this time of night?"

Dante couldn't help but smirk as he looked into the eyes of the devil girl who teleported into his room. He had a strong feeling that he would be seeing this girl sometime soon, especially since she went to all the trouble of getting that flyer with the summoning circle to him. He might not have expected her to show up out of the blue in the middle of the night, but then again, devils were known to be most active at night. He was glad that he was sensitive enough to magic that he would wake up when something like a teleportation spell was used close by.

It might as well been an alarm clock with it appearing in his room.

Rias stood in shock for a moment before she shook her head and tried to compose herself as best as she could. A boy getting the jump on her like that was not something she was expecting.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know what I am, considering you own a Devil Arm."

Dante 'Hmm'd as he pulled his gun away from the redhead's face, watching as she visibly relaxed now that she didn't have a weapon pointed right at her head. "So, I guess it was you who was watching me as I fought 'stripper girl' earlier."

Rias blinked, a little surprised that Dante had noticed her familiar spying on him during the fight. "Ah, yes. We were watching you as you fought the fallen angel. Anyways…stripper girl?"

"Why not. Anyone who just shrugs off their clothing in broad daylight and reveals themselves wearing leather and lingerie has to be a stripper."

Rias giggled slightly, not finding any reason to dispute his logic. It was at this moment, though, that Rias became aware of Dante's state of dress.

Or rather…his state of _un_dress.

The devil felt her face heat up as her eyes scanned over his body bereft of a stitch of clothing. From his biceps that bulged and flexed with the slightest movement, to his rock hard pectorals that expanded and shrunk with every clam breath. His six pack abdominals that strained against his skin, and his unbelievably toned thigh and calf muscles pulsing with every step he took.

And then there was…

'_Oh. My. Maou!' _Rias didn't think her face could get any redder than what it was at the moment, not when she just caught a good glimpse of _that!_

"So…" Dante started as he sat down on the side of the bed, either unaware or ignoring the fact that a girl just ogled his entire body. "…Since you have gone to all of the trouble of coming here to see me, what can I do for ya?" He asked as he leaned over to prop himself with his elbows on his legs. Coincidentally, he was holding the handgun in his right hand between his legs, the barrel conveniently hiding his 'other weapon'.

Rias had to try real hard to recompose herself as she coughed into her fist a few times and straightened herself out. The redhead put on her business face as she prepared to give Dante her offer, even if there was a prominent blush still present on her face.

"Ahem, yes, well. First, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, Daughter of the Duke Gremory House, one of the Seventy-Two Pillars of the Underworld."

Dante hummed as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Seventy-Two Pillars, now where have I heard that before?"

"They are the ruling houses that govern the underworld." Rias supplied, trying to move the conversation along.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. So, I guess that makes you a noble or something, huh?"

"Yes, and the heir to the house as well." Rias answered, pleased that she didn't have to waste time explaining everything to the young man. "Now, I'm sure you know about the three factions of the bible, correct?"

"Angels, Devils, and the Fallen. Of course I know them. After all, I just encountered two of the three in a span of four hours."

"Ah, uh, indeed. Anyways, since you know about us then you should be aware of the Great War that was fought between the three factions over two thousand years ago."

"Yeah. You guys all got into one big brawl. That had to be one hell of a party." Dante commented, smirking slightly at the end.

"I'd imagine so. Unfortunately, the Great War resulted in all of the warring sides losing the majority of their numbers. This lose was even further compounded during the demon invasion that brought the great war to an end when the three faction were forced to work together in an attempt to push the demon hordes back. Even then, there were simply too many demons to fight. It would have been the end of everything if it weren't for the appearance of the Great Sparda." Rias spoke the name with great reverence, even going so far as to clasp her hands together as if in prayer. There wasn't a devil in the underworld who didn't know about the story of Sparda; the Legendary Dark Knight who appeared during the demon invasion and single handedly saved not only the human world, but also the Underworld and Heaven as well. He was known as the strongest devil to ever exist, and was said to be even more powerful than the four Maou's combined. There was even a cult in the Underworld that revered Sparda as a devil-god, and many could see reason in thinking as such.

Rias missed the slight upwards twitch of Dante's lips when she spoke Sparda's name. Unaware of Dante's reaction, Rias continued with her conversation. "Anyways, after the demons were forced back into the Abyss and sealed away, the devil population was left in ruin with over half of the Seventy-Two Pillars wiped out. The devils needed to replenish their numbers, but with our fertility rate being so low, this proved to be a daunting task, until Lord Adjuka Beelzebub created a way to reincarnate other beings into devils." She lifted her hand up and in a flash of light, a small item that Dante recognized as a red glowing knight chess piece appeared. "Through this, we have been able to recoup our numbers and insure that our society survives for the foreseeable future." She turns back to the boy as she continued. "The evil piece system is set up like a chest board. There are sixteen pieces in a set, and a high-class devil is only allowed one set. The pieces are, of course, a King, a Queen, two Knights, two Bishops, two Rooks, and eight Pawns. Devils who are given a piece become part of a Peerage. The duty of a Peerage is to protect and serve their master, or 'King', which is myself in this case. Each piece grants the bearer an increase in a specific attribute. The piece I have here in particular is the knight, which gives the bearer a boost in speed. With this, you would be able to move around the battlefield in a flash. You also get the added benefit of being immortal, if you are not already."

Rias smiled broadly, as she presented the piece to the teen. "Dante, I would like to offer you this piece, and a position in my peerage."

Dante stared at the girl before him and the evil piece she was offering as he rubbed his chin in thought. This devil was offering him power in exchange for eternally changing him from what he is into a reincarnated devil, as well as binding him in servitude forever. Was the benefits of such a deal truly worth it? He'd have to see what all he could be getting with this package.

"So, you're asking me to give up my freedom and my current existence to become your servant devil for all eternity, all in exchange for a little boost in speed. Sounds kind of like a raw deal to me."

Rias was a little taken aback by the response, and indeed, it did sound like she was getting the better end of the deal when he put it like that. It seemed like she was going to have to go with the barter approach after all to get him to join.

"What if I add something to the deal, then?"

This peaked his interests.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…" Rias began as she tapped her chin. "What if I give you anything you could want? Money, a luxury car, a large screen television, just name it."

Dante hummed as he found the ball of this negotiation back in his court. Indeed, the offer now sounded much more tempting, but he wasn't going to jump at it so quickly.

"Anything I could want, huh? Well, I could take you up on it…"

Rias' face brightened as she thought that he was going to accept.

"…but…"

And it faded again.

"…I'm pretty much content with what I got, you know. I mean, I have a way of getting money through my work, which I enjoy doing, mind you. The T.V? Where would I put it in this small room?" Dante gestured to the space around him, which was indeed limited with the furniture filling most of it. "And the car? For one thing, we're underage, so I wouldn't be able to drive it even if I had it. Also, something like that would stand out. People would start asking questions, and I don't feel like trying to explain just how I ended up with an expensive vehicle in my possession, understand?"

Rias pouted a little, as it seemed that he still wasn't going to take her offer. It frustrated her that she couldn't convince him to join her, and she wanted him as if she wanted nothing else in the three realms. It was time for desperate measures. Since the material possession route failed, she would turn to seduction. The problem was how far would she be willing to go? She certainly didn't mind showing off what she had to the boy if that is what it took to get him to agree, but what if he wanted to do more than look? Would she be all right with him touching her?

It looked like she was going to have to test the waters here.

"…What if I…were to offer you something else?"

Dante's eyebrow rose as her regarded the girl. "Like what?"

Rias took a deep breathe before she slowly reached up and undid the bow around her neck and pulled it off. She then moved on to the corset as she unfastened the neck clasp and the button just underneath her bust.

Dante eyes widened in surprise as he watched the girl begin to unbutton her blouse from her neck down to her torso where the corset was still closed. Rias then took the two loose parts of her blouse in her hand before she took a deep breath and pulled the garment open to expose her breasts, which were confined within a very provocative black satin bra that was almost see through, allowing the boy to make out the distinct outline of the girls nipples.

Dante's eyes were fixated on the two round orbs held back only by a thin garment as his mind was busy processing the scene before him.

After a moment of silence, the girl finally spoke up.

"…If you join my peerage, I'll let you see me like this when ever we're alone…I-I-I'll even let you touch me." She silently cursed herself for the stutter.

Sure, she had no problem being affectionate with people she was familiar with, hell; she was perfectly fine with being nude around her own peerage. But this was someone she didn't really know too well. And besides, this Adonis in the flesh was walking around naked himself.

Yeah, the Greek God had nothing on this guy.

Dante's eye's widened a little as he leaned back and let his gaze soak in the image before him. "So, the exclusive right to look and touch in exchange for my soul, huh? You really are a devil, Rias Gremory." The boy commented as he stood up and started walking towards the girl.

Rias saw Dante advancing on her but stood her ground as the white haired boy came to a stop in front of her before leaning down towards her face as he smirked.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I sample the goods you are offering, right?" He said as he started to lean in towards her lips.

Rias' eyes widened as she realized what his intention was. Dante was going to kiss her, right there, in his room, him naked, and her with her top open. If anyone were to walk in on them now, it would have definitely been an awkward scene to behold.

'_What?! But-but this is too soon!'_ She cried out in her head, but try as she might, she just couldn't seem to voice her protest towards the boy's actions. Nor could she move her arms to push him away. There was just something about the boy in front of her that enchanted her, making her want to feel his touch and experience the bliss of his kisses. Almost unconsciously, she let her eyes flutter close and parted her lips ever so slightly as she awaited the inevitable. She could feel his hot breath flow across the sensitive skin of her lips, giving her a pleasant shiver. But, just as she was expecting their lips to make contact, she heard him chuckle.

"Perhaps not just yet."

Her eyes shot open as Dante leaned back and moved away, giving Rias some room.

"Wh-wha?" Rias asked, dumbfounded by the unexpected turn of event.

"It looks like you're just not quite into the idea yet." Dante commented as he turned and walked back to his bed.

"Wha-what do you mean 'I'm not into it yet'? I…I was offering myself to you just a second ago?" The redhead asked, not understanding how the boy before her came to his conclusion.

Dante merely pointed over his shoulder towards her. "You're shaking."

Rias looked down at herself, and, just as he had said, her body was indeed trembling. Surprised with this, she looked back up and spoke out, trying to save face. "O-Of course, I'm shaking! A-Any girl would be in this situation."

"Hmm, perhaps…" Dante said as he walked up to his bed and sat back down. "But, can you honestly tell me that you were fully prepared to go through with it at that moment?"

Rias opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't answer the question, because, deep down, she knew that she wasn't ready to perform such intimate acts, especially with someone she barely knew.

Dante took the silence as the answer to his question. "I thought so." The teen returned the pistol back under his pillow from where he pulled it out when Rias appeared in his room before climbing back into his bed. "Well, it's been a very pleasant evening, but tomorrow is a school day, so if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep so I can be somewhat attentive in class."

"B-B-B-But what about-"

"Your offer? I'll consider it. You do make a compeling offer, but I also have things that I am obligated to do, not to mention I haven't seen everything that goes along with becoming your servant."

Rias was confused by his statement, both about his obligations and the servant bit. "What do you mean? What kind of obligations? And I just told you what becoming my servant entails."

Dante sighed as he brought his hands up and rested his head on his palms. "Well, you see, I have this job that I do every now and then and being tied down like that would kind cut into it. I'll give you the details about it some other time." Dante quickly said as he saw that Rias was about to ask. "The other thing is that even though you told me what my role would be, I know nothing about the other servants you currently have. I assume you already have a few pieces, right?"

Rias nodded, now understanding what he was getting at. He was saying that he didn't know who else was in her peerage and if he could get along with them. "You are correct. I do have several pieces in my peerage. I have a Queen, Knight, Bishop and Rook that are active."

"Hmmm, so that means you got four of your sixteen pieces in use. Tell you what, how about we have a little meet and greet after school tomorrow. I'd like to get to know them."

Rias beamed at the thought. "That is a wonderful idea. I'll have Yuuto Kiba stop by and bring you to the clubroom after classes."

"The other 'Prince of Kuoh', huh? So I guess he is one of your pieces?"

"He is my other Knight, and a very skilled swordsman." Rias commented, not at all afraid to brag about her peerage.

Dante quirked any eyebrow. "Oh really? I might have to have a little spar with the guy to see how I measure up."

"That can be arranged. But for now, I'll let you sleep. We are going to have quite a busy day tomorrow, you and I."

"Sure, I look forward to it."

"Well then, I bid you a good night, Tony Redgrave." Rias said as she bowed and prepared to leave via teleportation.

"Dante."

"Huh?"

The young man put on a charming smile. "Call me Dante, It's the name all my friends and family call me."

Rias stood there for a moment as she thought about what the boy had said. He was giving her the name that he reserved for those who were close to him, which means he already saw her as someone close to him.

The thought actually made her…happy.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." She said as she bowed. "Well then, goodnight and pleasant dreams…Dante."

"Same to you…Rias."

Straightening up and nodding with a smile, the redheaded devil vanished in a red magic circle. Now alone, Dante closed his eyes and chuckled as he get tried to get some sleep, but not without voicing one last thought for the night.

"Things are definitely about to get interesting."

\- Kuoh Academy -

\- The Next Day -

The classes had been rather dull, as usual, for the white-haired hunter as he waited for his escort to arrive. The last bell had sounded and now all the students were either heading home, going to after school clubs, or were just milling around as they talked amongst their friends. Dante himself was just reclining back in his seat with his feet propped up on his desk with his eyes shut. For most students, this would earn them a harsh reprimand from the class rep, but sense the class rep was a girl, and one of his adoring fans, he got away with it quite often.

Cool rebel for the win.

"Ah…Redgrave-san, there you are."

Dante opened one of his eyes to see a blonde-haired boy about his age walk into the classroom, his blue eyes fixed upon the one he had called out to.

"Kyaaa! It's Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun is here!"

The effect of his appearance was immediate as all the girls in class squealed and ran over to their object of affection while the boys grumbled and glared at their second most hated enemy and muttered about having to deal with both 'pretty boys' now in the same room.

Kiba Yuuto just chuckled as the girls all gathered around him, all smiling and blushing at their 'First Prince of Kuoh.'

"Hello, ladies. You all are looking rather lovely today." Kiba said as he walked through the large group of amorous girls.

"You look better." Murayama spoke as the boy who held half of her admiration walked by.

"I'm sorry the class isn't cleaner." Katase spoke up as Kiba finally passed through the group and walked straight up to Dante.

"Hello, Redgrave-san. I'm here to pick you up, as promised."

Dante cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you finally made it, huh? Alright, let's go." The boy then stood up and started to follow the blonde out of the class. Meanwhile, the girls were all watching in shock at what they were hearing.

"Did Kiba-kun just say that he was picking Dante-kun up?"

"He did."

"So…does that mean that they are…dating?!"

"Could this…could this be…B.L.?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls all let out a fangirl squeal as their imaginations went to places best left unsaid.

Kiba and Dante face faulted hard when they heard this before they quickly got to their feet and spun around to straighten the situation out before the girls could start to spread rumors around about their sexual preferences.

"Girls, it-it's not what you think! I'm just here to escort Redgrave-san to the Occult Research Clubhouse. Rias-buchou asked me to."

"Yeah, seriously. Kiba and I are as straight as an arrow. We are not into each other or guys in general." Dante added in, wanting to make sure that there was no misunderstandings.

"Awwwww." The girls responded in disappointment that one of their secret fantasies wasn't real, though inwardly they were relieved that their two 'Princes' liked girls instead of boys, and thus they still had a chance to bag the two for themselves.

The boys in the classroom just tried their hardest to ignore the on-goings of the girls in the class. The mental image of those two in that situation made them feel a little nauseous and they wanted to be rid of it as quickly as possible.

\- Minutes Later-

"Man. Just where in the world do those girls get ideas like that?" Dante asked as he scratched the back of his head. The two boys had just walked out of the main building and were starting to make their way across the schoolyard to the old school building where the Occult Research Club was stationed. They were still reeling from the insinuation that the two of them were 'batting for the other team'.

"Ah-hahaha. Girls certainly have a vivid imagination, now don't they?" Kiba chuckled as a small sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head.

Dante sighed before he turned to his new companion, hoping to strike up a conversation and take his mind away from the image the girls unintentionally planted in his head. It was pretty disturbing, even for him.

"So, from the way that you said that you came to get me, I can assume that Rias told you about her little visit last night?"

Kiba rose any eyebrow at Dante's casual use of his King's name, but shrugged it off as one of the boy's quirks since he heard that the white-haired boy didn't really care for honorifics, even though many teachers and the student council have tried to drill it into his head.

"That's right. Shortly after school ended my fellow club members gathered into the clubroom and Buchou told us about her little late night meeting with you. She told us that you were interested in meeting us as a part of your consideration for her 'proposal'." Kiba responded.

"And that is when she asked you to retrieve me?" Dante's question got a nod in return as the two finally made their way to the old school building. Kiba, being the courteous man he is, opened the door for his guest, who thanked him in turn, as the two walked into the building. As he walked down the hallway, Dante took note of the age of the building. The old, worn hardwood floor that 'ta-tonk'ed with his every footstep. The dull and fading painted walls. The old wiring that ran across the ceiling to every outdated light fixture. Everything about the place reflected the age of the building. Still, he couldn't help but feel it was appropriate for a place for devils to set up shop in, especially if the front of their operation is a club called 'Occult Research Club'.

As the two made it to the stairs that would take them to the second floor, Dante noticed a nearby door that appeared to be barred with heavy chains and seals. He pondered upon the significance of the locked door and what it contained, but shrugged it off as something that wasn't too important at the time.

Wouldn't stop him from asking about it later.

A quick trip up the stairs and the hunter found himself in another long hallway. Kiba took the lead and guided him down the hall until they came to a pair of large oak doors.

"This is it. The Occult Research Clubroom. The others should be waiting for us inside." Kiba spoke as they came to a stop in front of the doors.

"Is that so?" Dante replied before smirking. "Well, I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting for too long, right?"

Kiba chuckled. "Indeed. So, shall we?" Having said that, the blonde pulled the doors open and walked in with Dante a step behind.

"Buchou. I brought him."

Dante looked around the inside of the clubroom and he could say he was honestly impressed with the décor. The whole place just shouted occult as the room was completely decorated with all manner of supernatural objects. There were several bookshelves filled with books ranging from occult literature to actual spell books. Small desks contained lit candles, crystal balls, replica human skulls, bronze goblets and anything else that one could think of when they think about the occult. Hell, there was even a giant pentagram drawn in the center of the room.

And then there were the items that he wasn't expecting, like the pair of large, plush couches sitting on either side of the pentagram, along with the large, mahogany desk sitting in front of the windows on the other side of the room.

And sitting behind that desk with a smile that would light up the room was Rias Gremory herself. Standing at her side was another girl with black hair done up in a long ponytail, who was giving the young hunter a charming smile as well. The only other occupant in the room was a petite, white haired girl sitting on one of the couches with a plate filled with sweets, which the girl was quickly but steadily shoveling into her mouth.

"Thank you so much, Kiba." Rias said as she stood up and walked out from behind the desk, her raven-haired companion following behind. "Welcome, Dante, to the Occult Research Clubroom. I'm so happy you could come."

"Well, I certainly couldn't keep such a beautiful woman waiting, now could I?" Dante said flirtingly, earning a slight blush from the redhead, a giggle from the ravenette, a glare from the whitehead, and an exasperated sigh from the blonde. Ice officially broken with the group, Dante gazed around the room as he spoke. "I must say, thought, you guys certainly have the whole 'Occult' feel going in here."

Rias smiled again. "But of course. It is important to keep up appearances, after all. Well, now that you are present, I would like to formally introduce you to my peerage." Rias then turned to the others and began the introductions. "This is Akeno Himejima, my queen and vice president of the Occult research club." She said as she gestured to the for mentioned person.

Akeno gracefully walked up and bowed to their guest. "It is a pleasure to finally meet with you, Tony Redgrave. Buchou has been talking about you nonstop since she woke up this morning."

"Akeno!" Rias cried out in embarrassment.

"Ara, Ara. Ufufufu." The girl just responded by laughing into her hand.

"Nothing but good things about me, I hope." Dante said with a smirk directed at the blushing red head. He then turned his attention back to the ravenette and put on a charming smile. "But, it is certainly a pleasure to meet the famous 'Second Great Lady of Kuoh Academy' that everyone talks about. After seeing you myself, thought, the rumors certainly do you no justice."

"Ara, Ara." Akeno held a hand to her cheek as she smiled happily at the boy. "My, my. You're quite the flatterer. I think we might have to keep this one, Buchou." She returned to her normal posture. "And it is quite an honor to finally meet the rumored 'Second Prince of Kuoh' as well, Redgrave-san."

"Please, call me Dante."

"Ahem!"

The two turned to an irritated looking Rias as she tapped her foot impatiently. "If you two are done flirting with one another, I'd like to get this moving along."

"Oh my, is Buchou jealous that I'm garnering all of the attention of the boy who she's had her eye on for so long? Ufufu."

"Akeno!"

"Ufufu."

Rias sighed as she tried to ignore both her queen's teasing and the raised eyebrow on Dante's face as he glanced at her from the side. Finally composing herself, she gestured to the next person in the room. "And the one setting on the couch is my first rook, Koneko Toujou."

Dante turned to the girl who had somehow managed to materialize a piece of chocolate cake on her plate and was eating it as quickly as she could.

Seriously, just where the hell did she get that?

"Ah, the 'Mascot of Kuoh' is here as well. This place is just full of celebrities." Dante commented as he walked up to the petite first year. "Nice to make your acquaintance, then." Dante said as he held out a hand to the girl.

"…Pleasure." Koneko muttered before going right back to eating.

'_Okaaay…not the social type.'_ Dante thought as he slowly retracted the offered hand.

"Don't mind her, Dante. She's always like that to new people. She'll open up to you eventually." Rias said as she moved to the last person in the room. "And of course, you already meet Kiba Yuuto, my first Knight and your fellow title holder."

Kiba smiled as he stepped forward. "Even though we already meet, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Redgrave-san." At least this one offered a hand to shake.

"Like I said, Dante is just fine." Taking the offered hand, he gave it a shake. "So, I hear that you use the sword."

"Ah, Buchou told you as much, I see." Kiba responded with a chuckle. "Yes, I'm a sword wielder, and I hear that you are as well. Perhaps we can have a friendly spar some time."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Dante said with a grin as he released the hand and stepped back again before turning to the redheaded king. "You got yourself an interesting set of servants here, Rias. Seems like a fun bunch to hang with."

Rias clapped her hands together while she smiled beautifully. "I'm certainly happy that you think so, Dante. And yes, they are all precious servants that I would never trade for anything. And now that you have officially met my peerage, perhaps I can go into further detail all of the duties of a servant. It could help you in your decision."

Dante reached up and scratched his chin in thought for a moment before shrugging. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen. I got time to kill anyways."

Rias clapped her hands together as she lit the room up with a beautiful smile. "Wonderful! Why don't we both get comfortable while I have Akeno make us some tea. Akeno, if you would?"

"Of course, Buchou." The ravenette responded before taking her leave of the room to perform her task.

\- A Half Hour Later -

Dante took a large sip to polish off the cup of tea that Akeno had given him while he listened to Rias finish her detailed explanation of the duties of a servant. While he was not fond of tea, having a taste for more harder beverages despite the fact he was underage, he had to admit that Akeno could brew a mean pot when she wanted to.

"So let me summarize what you just told me so that we are on the same page. The primary role of a Servant is to protect and support the King while gaining power and prestige for themselves and you. They do this by making contracts with humans and fulfill their wishes before receiving payment in one form or the other. As they gain more contracts, the Servant gains power, which they use to fight to defend their King both in real world combat as well as in these organized fighting tournaments called 'Rating Games.' Am I right so far?"

A happy nod was his answer, which prompted him to continue.

"After your servants gain enough power and prestige by gaining enough contracts and wining a few rating games, they can then take a test that will allow them to increase their standing in ranking of class. By having your Servants gain ranking, you, by proxy, will have your reputation increased because you are responsible for their training and operation. Did I nail it?"

Rias clapped her hands in joy. "That is exactly right! I'm so glad you can understand everything so well. You're going to make a wonderful servant."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "I would be provided that I actually agree to become one."

"Oh…ah…of course." Rias had the decency to blush after forgetting one of the important parts of resurrecting new devils; they had to make the choice willingly.

After regaining her composure, the redheaded devil leaned forward and put on the most adorable smile she could make. The fact that she was pushing her breasts together to make them look bigger had nothing to do with any attempt to influence the boy's decision.

"So, will you accept the terms and become my newest Knight and Servant?"

Dante took on a contemplating look, only allowing his eyes to dip down for a brief moment as he thought the offer over. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"Well, I must say that the offer is very tempting, and the perks are not bad, either…"

Rias's face filled with joy as she fully anticipated his acceptance.

"…however…"

And her hope came crashing right back down.

"…I'm not so sure I'm ready to be in such a commitment. I mean, you are permanently turning me into a devil, something that can't be undone. I kinda like how I am right now. Not so sure I want to change that on a whim. Besides, I have things I am committed to right now, like my job."

As if waiting for that exact moment, his cell phone chimed, alerting him that he had received a message. Pulling the item from his pocket, Dante flipped the phone open and read the message.

"Speaking of which, it looks like I'm on call tonight." Dante said as he closed the phone back up while he stood up from the couch before pocketing it. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting and talking with you all, but I got run. I'll see you guys' later, okay?" The boy said as he walked towards the door.

"Ah. Wait, Dante. What about-"

"The deal? Hmm, I'll think it over." Dante said as he reached the door.

"Um, Dante." Rias spoke up just as the boy opened the door to exit the clubroom. "Before you go, could I ask just what is it that you do for work?"

"Oh, that." Dante stepped out of the room and turned to the group as he started closing the door while flashing them a grin. "I'm a Demon Hunter." And with that, the door closed with a click.

The club members stared at the door in silence until Rias finally broke it with a single comment.

"You know, that actually fits him."

\- Abandoned Theatre House -

\- Later That Night -

"Alright kid, here is the place."

Dante found himself standing in front of a large abandoned theatre house in the dead of night while outfitted in his trademark hunter outfit, Rebellion firmly strapped to his back and the handles of a pair of handguns poking out from under his red coat. Standing by his side was an older, obese man wearing a dress shirt and vest under a green overcoat with dark dress slacks, a red scarf around his neck, brown leather gloves with rings on different fingers, leather dress shoes, a bowler hat and black sunglasses. The guy was puffing on a cigar as he gestured to the building.

This man is Enzo, Dante's contact for his work.

"Our client was trying to renovate this old theatre when his crew stumbled upon an old reliquary buried under the stage. They say they found this glass orb with some black smoke flowing around inside it and one of the morons decided to drop the damn thing and broke it. That smoke just happened to by a bunch of lesser demonic spirits that were sealed in the thing. They got out and started killing the poor bastards. The guys who survived hightailed it right out of there and no one has come near the place since." Enzo paused to take a drag of his cigar. "The client wants use to go in and get rid of these demonic squatters so they can continue their work. Their paying us good money but they'll start deducting if the building gets damaged from the fight, so try to keep collateral to a minimum, alright kid?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. No going wild in there. I hear ya." Dante waved the man off as he started moving towards the building. Upon reaching the front doors, the young man paused shortly as he looked it over, as it to measure the barrier before him. With a grin, he lifted his right leg and launched a sharp heel kick at the slabs of wood, sending them off their hinges and clattering into the interior.

"Hey! I said keep it minimal!" Enzo yelled at the silver haired boy, who simply flicked a two-finger salute over his head as he disappeared into the dark building.

"I'm taking it out of the punks pay." The man muttered to himself as he took a heavy drag of his cigar to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Dante was casually walking through the foyer of the theatre and offhandedly admiring the antique decor that the theatre house possessed. It looked like the kind of place a bunch of old rich dudes would enjoy hanging out in. Passing by the deteriorating ticket booth, Dante calmly walked into a long hallway that led to the auditorium while idly noting the various construction material laying on the floor. From the way some of it was scattered about, he could tell that the workers had left the project in a hurry. Finding a pair of doors at the end of the hall, the young hunter casually pushed them open to reveal the grand interior of the auditorium with the stage located down on the bottom level. It only took him a minute to make his way down through the rows of seats and back up a small set of steps to find himself on the large stage. Moving towards where a large hole had been carved open in the woodwork, he noticed the remains of glass nearby.

"That's got to be the orb. Well, what's left of it." Dante remarked as he glanced around the stage to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary. Not seeing anything else, he moved towards the curtain separating the front stage from the back.

"Hello! Pest control. Got a call about some nasty demons running around. Anyone seen them? They're ugly as hell so you can't miss them." Dante called out as he brushed the curtain aside and entered the backstage. It looked like the crews hadn't gotten to this part yet as most of the original items were still strewn about. The sound of ropes straining caught his attention, causing him to glance up into the rafters to find a large collection of human sized marionettes hanging about in various possess.

"Just hanging around, huh boys?" Dante remarked as he saluted the human sized puppets before heading towards a nearby table. He didn't seem to notice a pair of glowing red dots appear up in the darkness that were spaced apart like eyes.

Dante walked over to the table and found a replica of a human skull amongst the collection of knickknacks. Picking it up, he couldn't help but ham it up.

"Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him Horatio…" Dante played out the part as he moved dramatically as if he was before an audience before immediately going back to a casual stance. "He and I used to play pool every Saturday night. Bastard cheated, too." The hunter finished as he threw the fake skull over his shoulder and moved on. The skull bounced across the floor a couple of times before coming to rest just as a pair of wooden feet lightly touched down.

Meanwhile, Dante had found a large ornate mirror propped up against the wall and was having a bit of fun posing in front of it.

"Dante, you are one handsome hunter." The boy said with a smirk as he winked at his own image. It was at that moment that he caught sight of two red glowing dots in the mirror that put him on alert before the glint of steel made him jerk to the side just as a throwing knife flew through the air where he was just standing before imbedding itself in the mirror, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces.

"Whoops! Well, that's seven years bad luck." Dante remarked as he turned his attention to his attacker. The assailant was a marionette dressed up in red Shakespearian clothing with a pair of glowing red eyes staring right at him. The puppet was frozen in a throwing position before going limp, straightening back up and reached into its clothing to pull out a pair of daggers.

"Don't see that every day." The hunter remarked just as several more figures descended from above. Soon other marionettes wearing various outfits befitting the Renaissance landed before the boy and quickly armed themselves with various blades. Dante smirked as he eyed his opposition. "Well now, looks like the cast has finally assembled." He said as he reached under his coat and pulled out his handguns. The two weapons were a pair of custom M1911 semi-automatic packing .45 caliber magnum rounds. The only clear distinction between the two was the color and the engravings on the side. His left gun had the engraving 'Ebony' and was colored black while his right had 'Ivory' and was silver.

_Insert Music – Public Enemy – Devil May Cry OST_

Dante twirled the two guns in his hands before bringing them to bare on the enemy in front of him.

"Show time, boys."

_*BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!*_

The first puppet jerked violently as three bullets tore into its body, leaving gaping holes that leaked black smoke as the body collapsed. The sudden attack spurred the other puppets into action as they lunged mechanically at the hunter with blades arching in wide swings. Dante leaped into the air as the blades came down. Twirling his body in midair, Dante unleashed another volley of lead that hit three puppets who crumpled to the floor in heaps. Landing back on the floor, he turned to see the remaining marionettes turning around as if someone was pulling their strings. Obviously, the demonic spirits were trying to imitate the puppets they have possessed. This just made them easy targets for the hunter.

"Seriously guys, you're making this too easy." Dante remarked as he leveled his guns again. But just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, he found himself surrounded again as even more marionettes suddenly fell from the rafters above and armed themselves with their hidden blades.

Dante chuckled despite the dangerous situation. "Now this is more like it. Let's put on a good show."

As a couple of puppets lunged, Dante pointed his guns in their direction and fired off several rounds. The bullets tore through the fragile bodies, shredding the possessed puppets into kindling. Having dealt with the most immediate threats, the hunter began taking shots at the various enemies around him, aiming both pistols in their respective directions, his left hand on his left side and vice versa, and simultaneously scoring hits like a true marksman. With every report of his firearms, another puppet dropped to the floor. However, it seemed that for every puppet that fell, another would drop down from the rafters to take its place. That was fine by him. More fun this way.

"These guys are like cockroaches." Dante remarked as he continued to gun down his foes.

_*CHIKA!-CHIKA!-CHIKA!-SHING!-SHING!*_

"Whoa!" Dante exclaimed as he suddenly leaned back in time to avoid a pair of pendulum blades that flew through the air where he was just standing. The blades barely missed him but ironically found another target in the form of two puppets standing on the other end of the stage, who suddenly found themselves a head shorter. Dante turned towards the source of the attack to see a marionette bare of his blades, but not for long as he drew a new pair from its clothes. The one right beside it suddenly started twirling its own set in its hands-

_*CHIKA!-CHIKA!-CHIKA!-_

-and flung them both in succession.

_-SHING!-SHING!*_

This time, Dante was able to see the attack coming, and executed an aerial spin to avoid the flying blades by jumping between them in midair. The hunter landed as the blades embedded in the wall behind him.

"That was a neat trick." He commented as he leveled one of his guns and blasted the attacking puppets into kindling with a burst of gunfire. Some motion in the corner of his eye drew him to another puppet who started spinning its torso around like a top; its arms extended out from the centrifugal force while it charged the boy. Dante waited until the marionette was about to strike when he ducked low and to the side, but not without leaving a foot in the way for the puppet to trip over. It was rather comical to see the puppet tripping up, slamming into a couple of its comrades along the way, and ending up in a heap of tangled limbs. Three bullets to the head kept them from coming back up.

"Is that all you got? I don't even have to pull out my sword." Dante remarked as he continued his one sided slaughter.

"_**SKREEEEEEEEEE!'**_

"Guah! What the-?" Dante was shocked to find himself suddenly suspended in the air by red strings; his body looking like it was a hanging marionette. Oh the irony. Looking to his left, he found on of the puppets with its mouth wide open, obviously the one that let out the loud shriek. The puppet then made a move to stab its helpless victim only to find him not so helpless as the hunter simply raised _Ebony_ and blasted a hole in its head.

"Alright, enough hanging around, I got work to do." With a grunt, Dante rotated his body hard to the right and shredded the strings holding him. Landing on his feet again, the hunter surveyed the room and found that the puppets had finally stopped raining down from the ceiling. There were only about eight left.

"Time for the climax." Dante said as he showed off his expertise with the handguns as he started juggling the weapons like a pair of nunchakus. As the weapons spun around his body, they fired a spray of bullets in all directions, littering the remaining enemies with so many holes they looked like Swiss cheese.

_Music Fades Out_

The guns finally went silent as the bodies of the puppets crumbled to the floor and all became still. As the black smoke finally disappeared, Dante took stoke of the stage and smiled before spinning around in a flourish and bowing to an imaginary audience.

"And the rest is silence."

\- Streets of Kuoh –-

-Half Hour Later –-

Dante was walking down the street as he made his way home from the Theatre, his sword in its case and guns holstered. He had just finished listening to Enzo as the man scolded him for leaving so many holes in the building after his last move to take down the possessed marionettes. He grumbled about his share of the money being cut for the damages, but there wasn't much he could do about it but just accept it and move on. There was still plenty of demons out there to hunt so he wasn't too worried about his pay. It was the lecture he could do without.

"Man, Enzo really laid into me back there. Doesn't he know that when you hunt demons, you must do it with style? It's just too boring to kill them normally." The boy muttered as he came up to an intersection a few blocks from his home. As he got closer, he noticed something that caused him to stop. The air around him started to become hazy and distorted, and he could feel a strange energy around him. It reminded him of when that fallen angel chick tried to kill him a couple of days ago. Then he noticed something ahead of him. There were two figures standing in the middle of the road, and he could recognize one of them. Watching the interaction for a moment, his eyes widened when he saw something one of the figures did before he pulled _Ivory_ from its holster.

"Oh hell no, you black-winged bastard!"

\- Moments Earlier—

Miyoko was walking down the dark street as she was returning home from one of her friends' houses after spending an evening playing around. She was wearing a casual blue spaghetti strap sleeveless top under a yellow fleece jacket and a short white skirt with matching tennis shoes. As she walked, she thought about what the two of them had talked about while she was visiting.

\- Flashback – An hour ago -

Miyoko was lying on her friends' bed, kicking her feet back and forth, as she held a red sheet of paper in her hands, studying the item carefully. As she stared at the paper, her friend came in carrying a try with two cups of tea.

"Catching up on some literature? I bet it's pretty steamy."

Miyoko giggled, not at all embarrassed by her friend's accusation. "Normally you would be right, but not this time, Aika-chan. Just looking at something I found in Dante's room earlier."

Her friend, Aika Kiryuu, set the tray down on a small table and plopped down next to the girl. Aika was a second year student like Issei with light brown hair styled into twin plaits on either side of her head that flow down past her shoulders and are tied with a pair of green bands. She wears a pair of thick red-rimmed glasses over her lidded yellow eyes that glint whenever she smirks. She was currently wearing a large brown sweater that extended down to her thighs, hiding her modest c-cup bust and everything else from view.

Aika leaned over and examined the paper in Miyoko's hand. "Your wish will be granted. Didn't think he was into this kind of things. For that matter, what are you doing grabbing things from his room? Better yet, what were you doing in there in the first place?"

Miyoko just shrugged. "It looked kind of interesting. I guess it's some kind of good luck charm. As for why, I was looking for him to see if he wanted to go out for the evening. He wasn't in his room, though."

Aika's glasses glinted as the girl smirked. "So, you finally making your move, huh? I was wondering when you were going to stake your claim to him."

Miyoko blushed as she thought about her long time crush on her housemate. "Well, I've been dropping plenty of hints. The fact that I grope him every morning should have clued him in. I think he's just likes playing hard to get. There are so many girls who like him, including you."

"Yeah, but unlike the others, the two of us are willing to share. It helps that there is an attraction between us as well." Aika commented as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Miyoko's cheek. "And when you finally do get him, you can invite me over for a hot and steamy threesome. There is no way I'm passing up on Dante, especially when he is packing like he is."

"You and your scouter sense. It still amazes me that you can accurately calculate a guy's 'Prowess' just by looking at him. Then again, Matsuda can do the same with girls and their sizes."

The two girls descended into giggles at the thought of their mutual crush and their plans for him.

"By the way, Aika-chan. You're not wearing anything under that sweater, are you?"

The girl's glasses glinted again.

"Nope~!"

\- Flashback End -

A small giggle escaped the girls' mouth as she thought about her friend's brazenness. She was right, though. She was tired of waiting and was ready to make a move on the white haired heartthrob. She just needed the opportunity.

"A rather lovely night, don't you think, young lady?"

Miyoko abruptly stopped when she heard a voice speak out in the darkness and started looking for the source of the voice. As she searched, she noticed a tall figure stepping out of the shadows into the light of a light pole. The individual was a middle-aged male with short black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pale violet trench coat with a white dress shirt and matching ascot, black pants and dress shoes and a black fedora. The man finally came to a stop directly under the light and looked directly into the girls' eyes.

"A perfect night for death, if I do say so."

Miyoko took a step back in fear. What did he mean?

"Wha…what are you…?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I have to inform you that as of this moment your life is forfeit. It's nothing personal and I have nothing against you, but you have something that is too dangerous to just let be."

Miyoko was both confused and terrified. What did this man mean? What could she possibly have that was dangerous?

"What are y-you talking about? I-I don't have anything dangerous. I'm just a teenage girl."

"Yes…a teenage girl…with the power to kill angels."

Suddenly, a pair of black wings sprout from his back, shocking Miyoko to her core.

"Don't blame me for this fate, little girl. Blame God for giving you a sacred gear."

The man raised his hand and a long stick of blue light flashed into existence. The man stood poised to throw it like a spear and end her life. Miyoko found herself rooted on the spot, trembling in fear and hoping for a savior.

'_Someone…help me…Dante!'_

"Be good and die!"

_*BANG!*_

"Guah!" The man shouted as the spear of light suddenly exploded into sparks. He staggered back while clutching his hand as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Wha-What just happened?"

"I do believe the lady isn't too keen on your advances, buddy."

"What?!" The man said as he turned to find a silver haired teen in red and black clothing with a guitar case on his back holding a handgun that was pointed right at him.

"Don't you know there is a law against guys sticking long pointed things into unwilling girls?"

"Dante!" Miyoko cried out in happiness and relief that her crush had just saved her. Though she did have to wonder where he got a handgun.

"Yo, Miyoko. This douchebag bugging ya?"

The man snarled. "Who the hell are you?"

"The names Dante. I'm the guy who's going to be kicking your ass tonight." Dante said with a smirk.

The man grunted before forming another light spear in his hand. "Brave words coming from a coward who resorts to guns in a fight."

Dante shrugged. "Hey, you use the tools you got. But, if these aren't to your liking…" The boy proceeded to holster the gun before grabbing the guitar case on his back. "…I think I have something more to your taste." A flick of the wrist and _Rebellion_ was free. The large claymore flipped end over end until Dante grabbed the hilt and held the sword over his shoulder.

The man's eyes widened when he noticed the sword, since a certain colleague of his had been ranting about it and the boy who wielded it for the last two days. "That sword…the hair…Hey! You wouldn't be Tony Redgrave, would you?"

Dante twirled the claymore in his hand before holding the blade to the side. "That would be me. Nice to know my name precedes me. Who's been talking'?"

The fallen grinned as he produced another light spear. "Raynare told us about you after she returned from her failed mission. From what she explained, you have some skill with a blade. I've been hoping for a chance to battle you."

"Is that so? Well, I certainly don't want to disappoint you."

Settling into a battle stance, the fallen angel's grin grew. "It's only proper that I give you my name before we dual. I am the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek. Let us have a wonderful match." Then, the angel dashed forward.

Dante brought up his claymore in time to block the straight thrust from Dohnaseek's spear; the two weapons created sparks from where they were connected. The two combatants pushed against one another for a moment before disengaging. What followed was a shower of sparks as the two engaged in a dance of blade and light as one either attacked or defended against the other. Slashing, hacking and thrusting, Dante and Dohnaseek moved fluidly from one action to the next in their deadly dance.

"I must say, your skill with that sword is impressive, for one so young." The fallen complimented as he swung his spear at the teens head.

Dante ducked under the swing before thrusting _Rebellion_ at his opponent, who parried the attack as he jumped back. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Miyoko, meanwhile, was staring at the scene in wonder and confusion. Why did the guy try to kill her? Where in the world did those wings come from? Was he even human? Why is Dante carrying around guns and a large sword? Where did he learn to fight like that?...Why hadn't she jumped his bone already?

Eventually, the fallen angel disengaged from the battle by taking to the air, giving himself plenty of space.

"Your skill in close range combat is remarkable. Now, let us see how you fair while you're defending from long range attacks." Dohnaseek spoke as he readied his spear for a throw, and throw he did. The light spear was sent screaming at the teen, who waited until it was close enough to batt it away with his blade.

"You know, stripper girl try the exact same thing when she tried to kill me and it didn't work too well for her then. 'Think you should try something different."

"Very well, try this then." This time, the fallen summoned two spears at once that floated in midair. A single gesture of his hand sent them flying. Dante had to move as he blocked one while dodging the second. A second later, two more spears were flying, and he dodged and parried again. The next moment, it was three spears headed towards him. Leaping into the air, Dante rotated his body to avoid the spears as they flew around him.

"Impressive moves, Redgrave. Now try _this!_" Dohnaseek threw his hands out and out of nowhere; over a hundred light spears appeared around him. Dante's eyes widened a bit at the display as Dohnaseek smirked as he raised his hand and lowered it at the teen. The spears started to rain down on the hunter, who entered a stance that looked like he was preparing to stab. Just as the first spear was a mere three feet away, Dante thrusted _Rebellion _forward at an insane speed, deflecting the spear. That wasn't the end, however, as he pulled back and thrusted again at the same speed, his arm and sword blurring to the naked eye. He kept this up as the spears continued to rain down, each stab deflecting a spear. It was so intense that the air began to spin around the space where the sword cut through the air, even the blade itself looked like it was multiplying as the assault continued. The blade even began to glow hot from the friction, making it glow red. It was quite the sight to behold. Finally, the last spear flew into range and was deflected by one last strong stab, causing the weapon to fly end over end above the hunters head and through the air before embedding itself into a brick wall just behind Miyoko, who was staring at Dante in absolute awe.

Dohnaseek hummed as he regarded the teen. He was honestly impressed by the display he had put on. "That was an impressive move, young man. Do tell what that was."

"That, my friend, was _Million Stab._ Good for intense deflections, savage impalement, and makes instant coleslaw, swiss cheese and fries." Dante remarked with his ever-cocky smirk.

Dohnaseek laughed, the boy was proving to be most amusing. "Well, Redgrave, you are indeed a worthy foe. Sadly, I must retire for the night, as I have other business to attend to."

"What, you leaving already? Come on, the party was just getting good." Dante remarked as he twirled _Rebellion _in his hand.

"Fear not, warrior, for we will have our battle, just not tonight. Now I must bid you adieu. However, it is not in my character to leave a job unfinished." Dohnaseek stated as he raised his hand with his palm up, curling his fingers save for the index and middle finger.

Behind Miyoko, the light spear that was embedded in the wall began to glow brightly and vibrate. Dohnaseek suddenly flicked his fingers upwards, and with that, the spear dislodged itself and flew through the air…right at the girl's back.

_*SQUELCH!*_

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

Dante's eyes widened as he heard the scream before spinning around, and what he saw made his heart nearly stop.

Miyoko was standing there with a light spear run clean through here stomach. She was standing there staring at the bloody weapon as blood began to leak from the corners of her mouth. The spear then disappeared, allowing a large quantity of blood to flow out. Miyoko dropped to her knees as she looked up to see the shocked look on Dante's face before she completely collapsed to the cold ground.

Dante stared at the still form of his 'sister' as white-hot rage began to boil up within him. Spinning back around, Dante was ready to deliver vengeance upon the angel but was meet with the sight of several black feathers floating gently to the ground, the fallen nowhere in sight.

"Now my business is concluded. We will meet again, young warrior, and when we do, we will have the battle we yearn for." Dohnaseek's voice echoed in the night before fading away, the angel having left the area. Dante gritted his teeth in anger. How dare that bastard do such thing. He had kept his attention completely focused on him that it allowed the fallen to do such an underhanded move. Oh, the next time they meet, he was definitely going to finish what they started.

A wet cough brought him back to the real world and he remembered that he need to do something.

"Miyoko!" Dante shouted as he ran to the girls' side, throwing _Rebellion _to the ground as he ran. Reaching the injured girl, Dante dropped to his knees as he gathered the girl into his arms.

"Hold on, Miyoko. I'm going to help you. Just hold on." Dante pleaded as his mind ran a thousand miles a second, trying to think of a way to save her.

"D…Dan…te…." Miyoko weakly chocked out, her body growing cold as she raised her hand towards her crushes face. Tears leaked from her eyes as her vision blurred.

'_I'm…I'm going…to die… Just like this….I'm going to die…No…I haven't gotten the chance…to tell him…how I felt…I don't want to die…Somebody….please….help me….'_

Unseen by the two, the red flyer Miyoko had in her possession fell from her pocket. The red paper settled to the ground just as the puddle of Miyoko's blood grew enough to make contact with it. A second later, the magic circle began to glow.

Dante was startled to see a bright red light suddenly shine next to them and he glanced over to see what it was.

"This is…" Dante muttered as he recognized the item.

Suddenly, the entire area was bathed in red light as a large magic circle appeared on the ground before them, and from that circle came a very familiar redhead.

"Rias!" Dante shouted as the heir of Gremory opened her eyes to see the sight before her.

"Dante?" Rias questioned before looking down to the girl in his arms. A gasp escaped her mouth as she covered it with her hands. "Oh, my!"

Dante suddenly realized that his friend just might be able to help the poor girl.

"Rias, I beg you, save Miyoko, please."

Rias regarded him for a moment before taking stock of the situation. The contract that Dante was given had been activated, meaning he was now bound by it. However, it had been Miyoko's blood and wish that had led to the activation, which brought her into it as well. The girl was wishing to live while Dante had invoked the terms verbally. They both had equal responsibility in the contract, and the payment was high for a life, especially with what it would require her to do.

"I can help her, but the cost will be high, Dante, for both of you. Are you willing to pay the price for this wish?"

Dante took a moment to think about what Rias had just said. As a paranormal investigator, he knew what the girl was asking for. Under a normal situation, he would have declined all together, however, this was the life of someone he cared greatly for, and he knew what he needed to do to save it.

"Whatever it is, whatever you ask of me, I will pay it. Just save her, please."

Rias breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and then opened them, her expression shown as all business.

"So be it."

\- End Mission 02 –

[Author's Notes]

…

Okay, I got nothing. I don't have a damn excuse good enough for this one. Two years. Two. Damn. Years. Since I updated this thing. Hell, since I updated any of my fics.

That is sad.

And I'm ashamed.

Feel free to verbally assault me with your harsh words. I won't fight back.

…

Okay, enough with the self-criticism. On to the notes.

This chapter had been a bit of a hurdle to overcome. I got stuck at a few places as I tried to figure out where to go with it. I had once gotten on a real good flow going once with it, but then Microsoft decided to do a random update that just pops out of nowhere without any warning and I found that I lost days' worth of work. Naturally, this put me off writing for a while since I felt sick over it. But, I eventually got back on it and worked through. I've been bouncing back and forth between this fic and some others, as well as entertaining a few ideas for new ones. But, I need to do something with what I got. I hope to get the others updated sometime soon, but can't promise anything right now, especially with work demanding most of my attention.

Now, we have gotten to see some interaction between Dante and Rias, as well as her peerage. Dante knows exactly what she is and what she wants, but is not really willing to give up his existence to become a devil, even now. What's going to happen now that he is in debt to the she-devil that is Rias Gremory? Who knows? She is asking for a high price and he will have to pay it. One way or another.

Dante in debt. Why does that seem familiar?

Now, as for the name swap. As you can see, I changed Issei's name to a more feminine name. At first, I thought that the name Issei was co-gender; however, after researching a bit more, I found it was strictly a boy name. Thus, after reading a few past reviews and request, I changed the name to Miyoko, which has a similar meaning to Issei. I'm going to go back and update the last chapter so it will also reflect the name change. In a weeks' time, I'll pull down the above AN. Hope it didn't cause too much annoyance for you guys.

Now that I got his chapter out of the way, the other chapters should flow a bit better and the story can start moving forward. Here is hoping that the can come out soon. No promises though. I do have a life.

Peace.


End file.
